


The Love of a Knight

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crude/Coarse Language, Fantasy, Feels off the charts, Felicity Smoak has mystical powers, Felicity Smoak is an Animal Telepath, Jealous Felicity Smoak, Jealous Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen is a Knight, Possessive Oliver Queen, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sword Fighting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen is a knight for hire that has been asked to travel to Gliestan to help stop a Lord who has been killing and oppressing his people. While there he meets a beautiful, mysterious woman by the name of Felicity who lives on the outskirts of the town. She is feared by the people in the village because of a rumor that she harbors mystical powers and her ability to speak to animals. Her pet panther Alara does not help her reputation. As Oliver tries to focus on his mission his encounters with the beautiful woman haunt his dreams. Can love blossom between the battle hardened warrior and the woman who he never expected to meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this story has been running around in my head for months now. I need to get his one down. This will be another story with a possessive Oliver, some dark moments and violence. 
> 
> As always I hope you will give this fic a chance. It holds a special place in my heart. However, if this is not for you then as always I hope you will find one that feeds your soul. 
> 
> I update daily.
> 
> Please follow me on twitter under OliversMuse (@MuseOlivers) and on Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am truly humbled and amazed by the generosity and talent in this fandom. @olida_magda made this beautiful banner for my fic without me asking. @AlexiaRB is working on a piece that I cannot wait to see AND if @SuperArrowGirl (@SAGfanart) has said if she has time she will make something as well. These ladies are truly amazing and I cannot thank them enough. Check out their work if you get a chance. 
> 
> Love you ladies!!

The large black Friesian pawed the ground, restless under the weight of its rider as the knight looked over the battlefield below. The bodies of men and their blood littered the ground and the horse could smell it. The knights' cold hard blue eyes watched as his remaining men gathered the injured to return to their loved ones. As sad as the scene before him was, he had hardened his heart to it long ago. It was a part of the world he lived in and keeping the feelings pushed down helped to keep him alive. Oliver Queen was one of the most sought after knights for hire in the country and he had the scars to prove his experience and skill. He had arrived in Gliestan four days ago and this was the first battle of many he would be fighting and it had been brutal. Of the 150 men he had led onto the battlefield only 40 were walking away. It was a sobering scene. 

Oliver placed his sword in its sheath as he led his horse over to his knight commander. "This was a brutal fight." Oliver said. His eyes scanned the battlefield again and a flash of green caught his attention in the trees bordering the field. He turned his horse quickly in that direction. 

Felicity watched as her black panther Alara ran ahead through the thick brush. They had been out for their daily walk when Felicity had sensed death. It was potent and thick and it had made her lightheaded. Being an empath, she was sensitive to a lot of things. It was a trait that had been passed down for generations from the women in her family and even though Felicity took great care to hone the feelings, she sometimes wished they did not exist at all. Like right now. As her blue eyes scanned the field all she saw was death. Men were scattered as far as her eyes could see and she closed her eyes trying not to be overwhelmed by the scene. She felt Alara brush up against her, her green eyes glowing brightly as she checked on her mistress. Felicity assured her she was ok and gently stroked her head. Alara's ears perked up at the sound of nearby horse hooves and she turned with a growl. Felicity placed her hand on the emerald encrusted collar that encircled Alara's throat and waited with a calm serene demeanor as the person approached. Felicity was never one to hide or run away because most of the people in her village usually stayed a good distance away from her. So when someone actually approached her she looked forward to the interaction. Being an empath and a mage could be lonely.

Oliver led his horse closer to the brush and down the worn path. He drew his sword as his horse moved deeper into the dense foliage. If this was an enemy knight, he could take him back to the castle for interrogation. Too many had died today. As the path curved sharply, Oliver stopped his horse abruptly at the scene before him. There was a black cat, the largest he had ever seen standing in the pathway. But what really caught his attention was the woman standing by the cat's side with her hand gently stroking the cat's fur, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The woman was wearing a green cloak with a hood, so her face was partially hidden by the fabric. But Oliver noted a small frame and as the panther growled in his direction he slowly dismounted his horse. 

"You there! Remove your hood and step forward.", he commanded. He kept his eyes on the panther as she moved between him and the woman, tightening his grip on his sword. He had heard rumors since he had come to the village that there was a witch that roamed the woods and some people that had crossed her path had not made it back alive. But he did not believe in such tales. Was he maybe hallucinating?

Felicity raised her hands and pushed her hood off of her head and looked up to see a pair of the most piercing blue eyes she had ever encountered widening on her in surprise. 

Oliver's breath caught at the vision before him. She was small, petite, with shoulder length blonde hair. Her blue eyes seemed the color of the sky, and her skin almost seemed to glow. What? He must be tired. 

Alara growled at the man again, and Felicity spoke a few words causing the large cat to relax back on her haunches, her eyes laser focused on the man before them.

Felicity stepped forward, lifting her chin with a confident air. Oliver cleared his throat, she was beautiful. "You! What is your name?" he asked.

"Felicity!" she said. Her voice soft and light.

"What are you doing in these woods Felicity?" Felicity felt a shiver when he said her name. He was quite handsome and looking at his attire she realized he must be a knight.

"Alara and I were taking our walk when I was drawn to this place." Her eyes shimmered with the thought of the men on the field, and she pushed her empath side down.

"Alara?" Oliver was confused. Was someone else roaming around these woods with her?

She motioned to the panther and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She is my companion." Felicity looked at the man with curiosity before she looked at the beautiful horse. She moved closer and as she stretched out her hand, Oliver stepped forward and grabbed it quickly. 

"He is a war horse. I would keep my distance m'lady." Oliver felt like an electric current was thrumming through his skin and he dropped her hand as she looked at him with a patient smile.

Felicity stepped forward again, and he watched in complete surprise as the horse leaned its head down to her touch. "He is beautiful."

There had been page's who had been bitten many times by his horse and to see him bending to the touch of this tiny woman was a mystery. 

She turned her blue eyes to his and Oliver felt his heart skip a beat. "What is your name?" She looked at the man with a serene, quiet expression and her look calmed his frayed nerves.

"I am Oliver Queen. Knight to Lord Chambers."  Oliver's eyes shifted to the panther as she laid down in the pathway, patiently waiting for her mistress but keeping an eye on him. 

Felicity's eyes lit up. "A knight! I am impressed."

Oliver took a step toward her and then stopped himself. He felt drawn to this woman for some reason and it was making him uncomfortable. "Felicity. I would head back to your home. We have just completed a battle against Lord Merlyn and some of his men could still be roaming these woods. Merlyn is not an honorable man and I would hate for you to get hurt."

Felicity's eyes hardened briefly and he saw a green glow before she masked it quickly. "I know of Merlyn. Your men died fighting against him?"

Oliver nodded. He was growing tired, his body reaching its limit. "Yes." Oliver turned and climbed onto his horse. "Can I give you a ride m'lady?"

Felicity smiled softly and shook her head no. She turned and walked back to the panther that stood and nuzzled her hand. Felicity turned and looked at Oliver, and he knew at that moment this woman was different. She was not like any other woman he had ever met before, and despite the rumors that he had heard, she was a woman he wanted to get to know.

"It was nice to meet you Oliver the Knight." Their gaze met one last time and then she turned and walked into the brush. Oliver's horse neighed softly and pawed the ground as if wishing her return, and when he walked his horse to where she had been, she had vanished.

She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver handed the reins of his horse to the page waiting nearby and headed into the castle. He was bone tired and all he wanted was a soak in a bath and some sleep. The battle had been brutal and long and he knew there would be more. As he walked through the wooden doors courtesans approached him with each step. They were sent for when the knights returned from battle and sometimes he would take advantage of their skills. But not tonight. He brushed them off as he passed not seeing the looks of disappointment that followed him through the halls. Tonight he was tired, so tonight he would rest. He sent his page Ben to go gather some water for his bath and slowly made his way up the stone steps to his room. Most of the knights stayed in the knight’s quarters at the edge of the castle walls, but because he was a guest of Lord Chambers and an honored one at that, he was given his own room within the castle.

Ben ordered the water and then made his way to Sir Oliver's room to help him remove his armor. He quickly placed the pieces in the corner to be cleaned and shined at a later time and opened the door as he heard a knock. It was the servants with the water and he pulled the brass tub to the center of the room so they could start filling it for Oliver's bath. They came one after the other and soon the tub was over half deep with hot water. Ben left a square of lye soap, a rag and a large cloth for drying next to the tub and bowing exited closing the door behind him. Oliver sighed as he stripped off his long john's and stepped into the hot water, laying his head back and closing his eyes. He found himself thinking of the mysterious woman in the woods and despite the hot water he could feel his body responding to her. She was beautiful and if he had not just come from battle he might have whisked her into the woods and sated his desires with her. 

He saw her blue eyes and the way her green dress gently outlined the curves of her body. The jewels that surrounded her neck were genuine and he remembered the collar that encircled the panther's neck. Those emeralds were real. So was she rich? A widow? A courtesan of Lord Chambers that was compensated quite nicely for her favors? No, she didn't seem to be that type of woman. The courtesan's that roamed the halls of castle's he had served were coarse, weathered, and worn. She was none of those things. She was beauty and softness and light and seemed to exude a sensuous glow that was made even brighter when she smiled.

He took the soap and cloth and scrubbed the dirt and blood from his body, his hand faltering as he looked down at the scars that littered his chest. A woman like her would probably be appalled to see the toll that fighting took on a man. She seemed untouched and pure and the thought of that made his body tighten with a possessive ache. He finished washing and stood drying his body before he climbed into his bed. He tried not to think of her as he lay down, but his mind kept drifting back to her. She was an enigma and he wanted to know more. He fell asleep knowing in his mind, he would see her again.

                                                                                  ***

Felicity entered her cottage and Alara slinked to the fireplace laying down and watching her mistress. Felicity removed her cloak and placed it on the hook by the door before she blew a kiss to Alara. She lived in a one room cottage that was perfect for her, and she stripped her clothes quickly before she threw on her nightgown and climbed into bed. Her mind kept thinking of the handsome knight she had run into in the woods. She had never been with a man before, most were scared of her powers, but she knew instinctively that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His eyes called to her and she shifted in her bed as she remembered how he looked astride his horse. He exuded danger and power and all things that were forbidden to a woman of her history, but still she was drawn. She wanted to see him again. 

"He was quite handsome, wasn't he.", she said to Alara. The panther looked at her with her big green eyes and closed them softly, agreeing with her mistress. 

Felicity turned over with sigh in her bed. She still tingled slightly where his hand had held her ever so briefly and she smiled. 

As she drifted off to sleep, she knew she needed to go into town tomorrow to the market, and a part of her hoped she would see him again.

                                                                                 ***

Oliver knocked on the heavy oak door that led to the meeting room of Lord Chambers. He had been summonsed early that morning to give a briefing on the previous battle and he hoped to keep it brief. He was planning on seeking Felicity out today and he did not want to waste any time. 

"Lord Chamber!", he said, bowing at waist. 

"Ah, Queen. Just the man I wanted to see. So what was the toll on our men last night." Lord Chambers asked, getting right to the point. 

"100 dead, 10 wounded." Oliver said, keeping his hands clasped behind his back. 

"How many of Merlyn's men do you think we took out?" Chambers asked. 

"At least 120 my Lord. Definitely enough to send a message."

"Good. Good. So what do you have planned for the day Queen?" Chambers asked with a jovial smile.

"I thought I would take a walk into the village, maybe stop by the market."

"Maybe visit the nearby tavern?" Chambers winked suggestively. 

Oliver laughed. He knew that was where most of his men would be spending their day, getting drunk and fucking the tavern wenches. But that did not interest him today. Only one thing was on his mind. Only one person. Felicity!

However, Oliver decided to play along. "Maybe my Lord."

Chamber slapped him on the back of the shoulder as he walked him to the door and slipped him a few gold coins. "Well have a drink and a woman on me."

Oliver thanked him before he turned and walked down the hallway toward the front door. Ben had his horse waiting and he mounted with ease before turning and heading to the village market. 

                                                                                 ***

Felicity made her way slowly through the market, Alara by her side; her eyes flitting from ware to ware. The market always enthralled her as the colors and sights and smells filled her senses. She walked easily gazing at items, as most people kept their distance. However, she did not notice the men that followed her moves with a sexual, predatory gleam, or the women that slapped their men on the shoulder as they gazed too long. She was oblivious to it all as she took great delight in finding the one new trinket that she could buy and take home.

Stopping by a stand that was selling the most delicious looking fruit, Felicity placed a couple of apples into her basket and a delicious looking fruit she had never seen before. It reminded her of a star and she soon found with delight that it was a star fruit. Paying the woman behind the stall, she moved on her eyes taking in each and every item for sale. 

Oliver arrived at the market and handed his horse to one of the page boys keeping watch. He needed a few things like soap and some cloth and he wanted to get them before he headed out to find Felicity. The market was on the way to the forest where he had last seen her so he could get his shopping done before the market closed and that would free up the rest of his day. He heard some of his men nearby as they laughed and cracked the occasional crude joke, and he smiled. They were already in rare form. 

Felicity made her way from stall to stall and as she neared the tavern, she felt eyes turn her direction and Alara tense by her side with a low, long growl. 

"Well aren't you the prettiest thing I have seen in awhile." One of the men hanging out at the door said. His look raking her from head to toe. Alara moved to stand in front of Felicity as the man stumbled toward them. "I know your suppose to be some dangerous witch and I have heard that you can make a man's dick fall off, but you have the tightest body I have seen in a long time." The man licked his lips and Felicity placed a hand on Alara as she felt the panther's rage flow through her. 

"Tom!!! You have about five seconds to step back from the lady or you will lose your dick. But it won't be by her hand it will be by my sword!" Felicity turned in surprise as she heard the deep voice from yesterday. Oliver!

The man named Tom turned his eyes to Oliver and seeing the cold look grumbled something before he turned and walked into the tavern. The other men that had been lingering outside walked in as well. Queen was not a man they wanted to mess with, and judging by the look on his face, they had better stay clear.

Oliver turned to Felicity with an intense gaze, and then took her hand and raised it to his lips. 

"Felicity, so we meet again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be using Estonian as the language that Felicity speaks to Alara when she uses her magic. However, she can also speak to her in English when not using her powers.

Felicity looked at Oliver in innocent awe. He was so very handsome. He had on a white shirt with a deep blue tunic that brought out the intense color of his eyes and Felicity was mesmerized.

She blushed as she delicately removed her hand from his and Oliver watched her blush with unabashed fascination. It crept down her neck to her chest and Oliver's eyes flickered briefly down as he wondered just how far down that blush would go. 

"My lord.", she curtsied. "What is a knight such as yourself doing in the market?"

"I came for some items that I needed, and I am glad I did. I am sorry that Tom was not more of a gentleman." He said. 

"Alara and I could have handled him, but I appreciate your concern." She looked around shyly before looking up into his eyes. "Well I shall let you get back to your shopping my lord." She turned to leave when she felt a hand upon her arm. He removed it quickly when she turned toward him inquisitively. 

"My lady, I do not mean to be forward but would you care to walk with me?" He did not want her to leave. He needed to get to know her. 

Felicity glanced down at Alara who was sitting next to her, her green eyes on Oliver, her tail swishing lazily back and forth. "I would love to."

Oliver offered her his arm and they strolled through the market. Oliver could feel eyes on them as they passed but he paid them no mind. Felicity did notice the eyes and she looked up at Oliver with a curious light in her eyes. "You do realize that you are walking with the town pariah."

He looked at her and frowned. What could these people possibly have against this beautiful creature? "Most of the people in this town ignore me and those that don't either want something from me or are like your friend Tom."

He felt anger creep up his spine at the last words she spoke. The thought of men, any man, speaking to her in such a crude manor or even worse, putting their hands on her made him feel a rage he only felt in battle. He clenched his jaw. "Why is that Felicity?" He had heard the rumors. He wanted to hear from her.

She looked at him in surprise. "They fear what they do not understand. Like Alara. I mean how many women have you known that walk around with a pet panther?" She smiled.

Before he could respond Felicity let out a squeal of delight. She released his arm and ran up to the stall that was in front of them. They were selling flowers of every color and type and Felicity's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. Her hand gently trailed over the soft petals and Oliver could not help the smile that crossed his lips at her excitement. "Are they not the most beautiful things you have ever seen?" 

Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of her, and he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "The second most beautiful."

Felicity felt goose bumps break out along her arms as his breath gently brushed her ear. Her blush returned. Oliver took the coins that Lord Chambers had given him and pointed to the flowers. "Pick out the ones you want." She looked at him in shock.

"Any flowers that you want. They are yours." Felicity looked at him and saw he was serious. She looked back at the flowers and gave them a wistful look. 

When she did not respond he looked at the man behind the stall. "Give the lady one of each please." The man gladly picked out one of each flower and gave the bouquet to Felicity. Oliver tossed him a coin and then turned to her with a smile.

"Oliver they are beautiful.", she said and buried her nose in the bouquet. The scent was heavenly.

Oliver offered her his arm again. "Shall we continue my lady?"

Felicity placed the flowers in her basket and took his arm. They strolled a little further down the street and as they passed an alley they heard a scuffle. Looking down the alley Felicity could see a young child being roughed up by two men.  Her eyes turned a turbulent green as she saw them pushing the child, and she let go of Oliver's arm and spoke softly to Alara. "Peatage neid! (Stop them!)" Oliver watched in fascination as Alara rushed into the alley ahead of Felicity and her deep rumbling growl caught the attention of the men. Felicity stepped forward her eyes green and the emerald talisman around her neck softly glowing. The men looked at the panther as she crept forward and suddenly were thrown back. Their eyes grew large with fear and they looked at Felicity and then ran down the alley, releasing the boy who fell to the ground. Oliver looked on in surprise. Had that really happened?

Felicity rushed to the boys side and held out her hand to help him up. "You are safe." The boy took her hand and stood, looking at the large cat in awe. Oliver watched enthralled as Felicity interacted with the child. She called Alara forward and Alara moved to her side. The boy reached out his hand and gently stroked the cat's head eliciting a purr deep from her chest. "Why were those men bothering you?"

The boy looked at her shyly. "I was hungry and asked for some food." Felicity's heart about leapt from her chest. He was hungry. She could see by his torn dirty clothing that he was probably poor and so she took the fruit from her basket and handed him the apples and star fruit. "Please take these."

Oliver watched her hand the child the apples, and reaching into his pocket he pulled out the remaining coins that Lord Chambers had given to him. Those coins would buy his family food for a month.  "And take these as well." The boy looked at the gold coins as if he had been given all the money in the world.

"Thank you my lady, my lord", he said with unrestrained excitement. He turned and ran up the alley before he turned and gave them a toothy grin. Then he turned and he was gone.

Felicity turned and looked at Oliver. "Thank you Oliver", she said softly.

Oliver stepped toward her. "You told Alara to stop those men didn't you?"

She nodded, looking down. "The women in my family were empaths. It is a trait that I inherited, and I cannot stand seeing someone hurt."

Oliver took her chin gently in his hand and lifted her face to him. "You are truly mesmerizing Felicity."

She looked up into his eyes and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity felt his lips touch hers and she froze. She had only been kissed once before and it was a kiss from a boy that stole a kiss from her when they were 10. Oliver felt her hesitation and he lifted his head and looked at her. 

"I apologize my lord. I have never kissed a man before.", she said shyly but honestly. Before her mother died she had implored Felicity to always speak the truth in all things and so Felicity had never known how to do anything different. 

"Never?", he asked surprised. How could a woman as beautiful as her still be so very innocent?

She shook her head and looked up. "Your kiss was nice."

Oliver looked at her in wonder. "Felicity, would it be too bold of me to ask you to have lunch with me today? I thought we could get some fruit, cheese and bread and maybe a blanket from the market and have a picnic by the river?"

She looked at him and smiled. Her smile was the most innocent and beautiful that Oliver had ever seen and he prayed that she would say yes. 

"What do you think Alara?" she asked. The cat looked at her with wide green eyes and then rubbed herself between their legs. Oliver hesitantly reached down and stroked her head and the cat purred softly beneath his touch.

"Yes Oliver. We would love to have lunch with you." A smile lit his handsome face and he took her arm and they purchased the food and then a blanket from the local vendors before they headed to his horse. Oliver paid the page as he brought his horse forward and he placed the purchased items in his saddle bag. Oliver climbed onto the large horse and then leaned down and lifted Felicity effortlessly. He smirked as men and women stopped walking and watched them leave. The towns’ people were amazed that he was interacting with the witch and their eyes watched until they were out of sight. Alara stayed close to the horses’ side as they rode out of town toward the river and Oliver found a nice shady spot underneath an old oak tree. He dismounted and then reached up and took Felicity by her waist, helping her to the ground. He stood close to her and let his eyes caress her face, before he stepped to the side and retrieved their food and the blanket. 

He spread the blanket on the ground and helped Felicity to sit before he knelt next to her and started taking out the food. Felicity smiled as Alara looked around the clearing and laughed as the cat leapt after a butterfly. Despite the fact that she was over 250lbs she sometimes acted like an oversize house cat. 

Oliver settled next to Felicity and pulling out his dagger cut the bread and cheese into pieces. "So Felicity. Tell me about you. How did you come to live in Gliestan?" Oliver bit into his bread as he watched a wistful expression cross her face. "I have lived here all of my life. I never knew my father and my mother died when I was 16. She was an empath and a healer in the village and when I was little she taught me everything she knew. I come from a long line of empaths and my powers have been passed down for generations." She watched him closely. Most people when they found out she was a mage either scoffed or walked away. He did neither.

"And your ability to speak to animals?" He had seen her talk to Alara and his horse had been mesmerized by her. He was fascinated.

"It was something I was born with. My mother told me that all of the women in our family were born with a special skill. My grandmothers was telepathy, my mother healing and mine is speaking to animals."

Oliver watched her with quiet intent. He could see why the village people would be scared. They were a very superstitious people and if they didn't understand something were more inclined to avoid it then try to understand it. But Oliver had seen a lot of things in his travels. Mystical things, and he was not surprised by her but even more drawn to her.

Felicity looked at Alara with loving eyes. "My mother gave me Alara right before she died. She has been my companion ever since."

"What about you?", she asked as she took a piece of bread and cheese. "How is it that a handsome knight such as you does not have a family, a home?"

"I have been a knight for hire as long as I can remember. My parents died when I was just 18 and I needed a way to support myself. I found that Lord's paid highly for a swordsman and for my other skill", he said mysteriously. Felicity looked at him with curiosity. 

"Your other skill?"

"I am an archer."

She looked at him in surprise. "You can shoot a bow and arrow?"

"Since I was 15. My father taught me." He looked at her and smiled softly. She could see he was remembering.

Felicity felt something in the pit of her stomach as she thought of his words. He was a knight for hire which meant at some point he would be leaving. She tried to push down her disappointment. "How long are you in Gliestan?"

Oliver looked at her, catching her eyes with his. He needed to be honest with her. He found he couldn't lie to her. "Until Lord Merlyn is under control."

He saw her eyes flash the same green as in the woods and this time he saw the anger in them. Why did she grow angry when she heard his name?"

Felicity stood and walked to the water’s edge, her slender arms wrapping around herself. "Merlyn is an evil man who needs to be stopped. He oppresses and abuses his people." She was shaking as she spoke and Oliver got up and moved to her side. He didn't touch her. He could tell there was more to her emotions about Merlyn and she finally turned to him, her beautiful blue eyes shimmering with tears. 

"He also killed my mother." Oliver gasped in shock. Now he knew why.

"Felicity!" He said her name softly, his hand reaching toward her. She turned and looked at him with controlled rage as her eyes started to shimmer green. He couldn't look away. 

"He desired my mother, wanted her as his own. But she refused him. He was an evil cruel man and she knew that. When I was 15 he caught her walking through the woods alone. He forced himself on her and she became pregnant. She and the baby died during childbirth."

Oliver felt a tightness in his chest as he saw the pain in her eyes. His hand gently stroked her cheek and he knew at that moment that he had one goal before he left Gliestan.

He was going to kill Lord Merlyn.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity felt open and vulnerable at that moment and so she took a step back from him. He didn’t try to stop her. 

She gave him a small smile and walked back to the blanket. “Let’s not talk of him.” She sat down and looked at him with interest. “You said your parents died. I am sorry. Do you have any other family?”

Oliver smiled softly. “Yes, a sister. Her name is Thea. She actually is on her way here. She lives in Gavendale not far from here. She is married to a Lord's son by the name of Roy Harper." He smiled as he thought of Thea. After their parents died and he started traveling he had rarely gotten to see her. When he sent her word that he would be in Gliestan, she had decided to come see him. He was looking forward to spending time with her and Roy.

Felicity smiled at the look on his face, she could tell he cared a lot for her. Felicity looked around and called Alara to her. The needed to head back. She stood and Oliver looked at her in surprise. "We probably should head back now', she said.

Oliver felt a twinge of disappointment. He was enjoying their time and did not want it to end, but he did not want to push his luck. He gathered their things and put them in his saddle bag before he mounted his horse and lifted her up behind him. She placed her arms around his waist and he reached around and tugged her closer to him causing her body to be flush against his back. She trembled slightly at the feel of him and he felt her response. He called on his resolve and turned his horse back toward the village. Arriving back where the market had once been Oliver dismounted his horse and helped her down. As she touched the ground he let his hands linger on her waist. She was so small his hands almost spanned her waist.

She blushed and stepped back with a smile. "I enjoyed today Felicity." He said.

She was about to tell him she had a great time too when Tom stepped out of the tavern, and he was stone cold drunk. "Well Queen. I see you spent the afternoon with that blonde wench." He stumbled closer and Oliver turned toward him with an icy stare.

"Why don't you go back inside Tom. Have another drink.", he said coldly.

"Well I was hoping for my turn Queen. Don't tell me you’re going to keep her all to yourself." He leered at Felicity and Oliver moved in front of her. Alara stepped forward right next to Oliver and her growl caught the guy’s attention. He took a step back.

"Call that damn thing off Queen." Tom said, starting to grow uncomfortable.

"Tom, you have about two seconds to head back inside." Oliver said, deadly and cold.

Tom looked at Oliver and then at the cat by his side. He was drunk but not stupid and so he turned with a parting shot. "I will go in this time. But if I see that bitch around town, she is fair game."

Oliver almost snapped. Felicity grabbed Alara's collar as she growled and took a step toward the man. She pulled her back as Oliver walked up to Tom and said something low so that Felicity could not hear.

"You go anywhere near what is mine Tom. The last thing you will feel will be my sword in your chest." Tom heard the deadly tone in his voice and looked up into his eyes. He gulped when he saw Oliver's eyes and he turned and went into the tavern.

Oliver took a deep breath and turned back to Felicity but she was gone.

Shit! Would he see her again?

                                                                                   ***

Felicity walked quickly toward her cabin, her heart racing. She had such a wonderful time with Oliver and she had not wanted the day to end. But she knew the more time she spent with him the harder it would be when he left. And the way that Tom had referred to her had brought back words her mother had spoken to her when she turned 13. She had been beautiful even as a child, as was her mother, and men were constantly watching them as they walked through town. Her mother had warned her of men and their ways and to be careful. Men would be attracted to her as she grew older and she wanted Felicity to experience love with a man that truly loved her and treated her with the respect she so deserved. So that was part of why Felicity had remained pure. She was waiting for her true love. She wondered briefly if Oliver could be that man but she dismissed that thought quickly. How could he be that man if he was going to leave?

She entered her cabin as Alara told her she was going to hunt. She raced off and Felicity closed the door behind her. She set about putting her flowers up around the cabin and she smiled as she looked at each one. She loved flowers and Oliver had been so sweet to buy her one of each kind. Felicity moved to the floor in front of the fireplace and sat down. Crossing her legs beneath her, she closed her eyes. She had used her powers today and she could feel the toll it had taken. She needed to meditate. She let her mind relax as her talisman started to glow and Felicity soon was oblivious to everything around her as her powers slowly refilled her soul. As a mage her powers were strong but they also took a toll on her body when used and so she used them sparingly. She came to a little while later and opened her eyes. She felt refreshed and despite the fact that she knew she should stay away from him, she hoped she would see Oliver again soon.

                                                                                  ***

Oliver handed the reins of his horse to the page and then headed up the stairs and into the castle. He decided to go to the common room tonight and eat dinner with his men. They needed to do some training tomorrow so he wanted to talk to Slade about working with the men. As was the case every day the courtesan's were mingling about the room trying to catch the eye of a knight to enjoy their evening. Oliver ignored them all. He had no interest. His time with Felicity had been nice and she was invading his every thought. The other women held no appeal so he went directly toward Slade who had a courtesan sitting on his lap. She was beautiful with dark hair and eyes and Oliver caught the way Slade was looking at her. It was a look of a man who was enthralled. Oliver sat down at the table across from Slade and the woman gave him a look of pleasant surprise. She threw him a sexy smile but Oliver ignored her looking right at Slade. 

"Slade, we need to do some training with the men tomorrow. We do not know when Malcolm will strike again, so I want them all prepared for battle." Slade could see that Oliver was in a serious mood. They had worked together many times before and Slade could read him like a brother. He turned to the woman and whispered something in her ear, and she stood with a pout before throwing Oliver a seductive look and then walking away.

"Why so serious Queen? There are many lovely ladies roaming about. I am surprised you are not taking one out to the hallway or back to your chambers." Oliver looked around the room and then back at Slade.

"I am not interested."

Slade raised an eyebrow at him. Hmmm, so maybe what James had told him was true. "James told me he saw you at the market with a beautiful blonde. Care to elaborate?"

"I would rather not talk about it right now." Oliver said, his voice calm but edged with steel. He did not want to share his time with Felicity right now. He wanted to keep it to himself. 

Slade saw his look and dropped the subject. For now. "Ok Queen. Why don't we meet after breakfast we can run the men through some drills and assess each one for battle."

Oliver nodded and accepted the food that was given to him. The lovely servant gave him a shy smile as she set it down and then hurried away. Slade watched her go with interest.

"One more thing." Oliver said as he took a bite of his food. "I want to send scouts to the border lands to keep an eye on Malcolm and his people and I want them to report back to me weekly, and I want men to patrol the forest. If Malcolm is seen anywhere near the woods I want to know immediately." Slade gave him a look of surprise. He got the sense that there was more to Oliver's reason for wanting to keep an eye on Malcolm but he did not ask.

Oliver finished his food and then headed up to his chambers. Tomorrow would be a grueling day and Thea would be arriving too. 

He sighed, took off his clothes and lay down on the bed. Soon he was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver woke early the next morning and dressed in his training gear. Today he needed to assess his men so they could be prepared for the next battle with Lord Malcolm and his men. He didn't know when that would happen but he knew it would be soon. He was hoping that if he could get done early enough that he could take a ride to the forest and hopefully run into Felicity. 

He grabbed his sword and headed down the stairs to the great room. As they were breaking their fast the minstrel announced that Lord Chambers would be having a festival of knights in three days and he was inviting knights from towns around Gliestan to come and attend. Sitting among his men Oliver filed that in the back of his mind and listened to the good natured ribbing about who would come out on top in today's training and in the festival games.

They finished eating and Oliver guided his men out to the training grounds and dividing them into two groups he and Slade put them through their paces. Four hours later he was impressed with what he had seen, as was Slade, and so Oliver motioned for Slade that they were done for the day. He had made arrangements for Ben to have a bath waiting for him when he finished training and he hurried back up to his chambers to bath and put on his riding tunic. He headed back downstairs and mounted his horse heading quickly out of the courtyard and into the town. As he passed the marketplace he gave it a cursory look and did not see her there. He guided his horse out of town. Hopefully he could find her.

                                                                                 ***

Alara had come home late last night so this morning they were staying near home. Felicity had wanted to go into town in the hopes of running into Oliver but as the morning had worn on she had thought better of it. He was so very handsome and she really liked him a lot but she didn't want to fall for a man who was going to leave. Her Dad had left and as Felicity worked in her garden her mind went back to him. She had never known him, and her mother had only told her bits of information. He had been a Lord traveling through Gliestan and it had been love at first sight for her mother and him. They had spent his time in Gliestan together and soon he had to leave. Her mother had hoped that he would ask her to go with him, but sadly she found out he was married and it had been devastating. Despite the fact his marriage was one of convenience he would not leave his wife, and her mother had not wanted to just be someone's mistress. They had broken things off soon after. When she found out she was pregnant with Felicity she had contacted him, but all she had received was a letter with a sum of money inside. She had never seen him again, and the only thing that tied her to him was the money that came every few months like clockwork. Because her mother lived simply the money had been put aside and saved. Donna had hoped to use it as a dowry for Felicity when she was to marry but then she had died

Felicity brushed off her sad thoughts and settled back to work. However, she saw Alara shift beside her and being attuned to her body language Felicity knew there was a horse nearby. Alara jumped up and ran down the path and Felicity stood to her feet calling to her.

Oliver continued slowly down the path hoping that at some point he would run into Felicity when he saw a familiar sight. Heading right in his direction was Alara and her green eyes watched him intently as he approached. She roared softly at him before she turned and headed back down the path. Oliver smiled and guided his horse after her. 

Felicity heard the horse coming closer, and she gripped her talisman in her hand ready to use it if needed. But when she saw the large black war horse come into view, she relaxed and smiled. Oliver!

She walked out of the garden and wiped her hands on her skirt as he approached. "My Lord! What are you doing out this far into the forest?"

Oliver smiled at how she looked. She was wearing a simple blue dress with a white apron on the front that was smeared with dirt from her garden, and she had a dirt smudge on her cheek and forehead from where she had obviously wiped her brow with her hand. She was still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"I was hoping to run into you today my lady!" he said and dismounted his horse. 

Felicity stood a little self-consciously. Her home was small and modest and even though she was not ashamed of how she lived, she felt uncomfortable knowing he was use to a lot more luxurious accommodations. 

Oliver walked up to her and as he neared her he felt lightness fill his chest. He smiled down at her and took his finger and wiped it through the dirt on her nose. Felicity looked at him puzzled as he held out his finger and she blushed profusely as she saw the dirt on his finger. He grinned and leaned down to her. "You know one of these days I am going to find out just how far down that blush goes."

Felicity felt a heat flood her body and she walked quickly into the cottage and grabbed a cloth to wipe her face. Oliver walked to the door and glanced inside but did not enter. He would not go in unless she invited him. Alara walked up and wrapped herself around his legs and he laughed as he leaned down and stroked her head. "Why hello to you too Alara."

Felicity saw the trust that Alara had in Oliver and she knew she could trust him. "Would you like to come in Oliver? I don't have much but I can offer you some water or some wine?"

Oliver stepped inside the small cottage and as his eyes looked around he came to one conclusion. The place fit her perfectly. It was small and quaint and neatly kept and as his eyes traveled over the bed he quickly moved them away. Looking at the bed gave him ideas that he could not entertain. At least not yet. 

Felicity watched his eyes scan the room, and then they came to land on her. She fidgeted where she stood. The place seemed so much smaller with him inside. He was huge and his presence in her home was exciting and unnerving. She offered him a seat at the small wooden table near the door and then pulled out a jug of mead. Pouring him a glass she set it down before him and took a seat across from him.

"This is the second time in two days I have seen you my lord. Surely you have better things to be doing with your time then spending it with a witch." She teased. 

"And what would you say if I told you that seeing your beautiful face was the only thing I wanted to do today?" he grinned but his tone was completely serious.

"I would say that you are hard up for company my lord." she grinned. 

"Ok well then would you believe I came to see Alara? It's not every day I get to play with a panther." Felicity laughed and the sound was so light and wonderful that Oliver knew he wanted to hear that sound again and again.  Oliver took a sip of his mead and looked reached over and took her hand. "I actually do have something to ask you Felicity."

She looked at him in surprise. 

"Lord Chambers is going to have a festival at the Castle in three days. I would like for you to come."

Felicity's eyes softened. He wanted her to be there, but could she? The town's people never really came near her and she was not sure if they would accept her being there.

She stood nervously and walked to the fireplace. "I am not sure that is a good idea Oliver. The town would not welcome me coming...", she said but he walked over and cut her off.

"Felicity, I don't care about the town’s people. But if you are worried about them then think of this as a good time for them to get to know you." He took both of her hands and tugged her closer to him. "I have to participate and I can't show off my skills if you are not there", he teased tongue in cheek.

Felicity looked at him. He seemed so earnest. Could she do it? Could she put her history with the town aside and try again? She looked at Alara and the cat just blinked at her.

"Ok. I can try.", she said.

Oliver smiled widely and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He gently placed his hands on her face and looked into her blue eyes. "Knowing that I am going to see you there makes me very happy my lady!" His thumbs gently stroked her cheeks and Felicity felt her blood start to heat. She did not know all the ways of the body but she did know that every time he touched her it lit her blood on fire. 

Before she could think about her actions she leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his. She had liked his kiss and she wanted to feel it again. Oliver held his breath, not wanting to scare her away and when she brushed her lips over his, he pressed his lips to her, but kept his body still. He let her feel her way through the kiss and when her tongue moved forward and touched his lips he groaned. 

She pulled away immediately and looked him over. "Are you hurt?" 

Oliver tried to control his body’s response to her and he dropped his hands and took a step back. It was a moment before he answered.

"No sweet Felicity. That was me responding as a man to your kiss."

She blushed again, and he knew he needed to leave now before he decided to say to hell with it and find out exactly how far down that blush could go. He turned and walked to the door. 

"I will see you in three days my lady." He gave her a heated look and then walked to his horse. 

Felicity walked to her door and watched him ride off with wave of his hand and she collapsed into the door frame. Her body was humming with an unfamiliar need from their kiss and she placed her head in her hands. 

"Oh Alara, what have I gotten myself into?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the artwork that @olida_magda made for this fic below. Truly wonderful.

****

**Three Days Later - Festival of Knights**

Three days! It has been three days since he had seen her. Oliver had wanted to see her sooner but his training of the knights for battle, getting ready for the festival and his sister had kept him busy. He dressed in his finest armor, and headed down the hall. People had come from all over the kingdom for the tournaments today, but he had only one person on his mind. Felicity!

He walked down to Thea's room and knocked on the door. He chuckled when in a flurry of skirts and lace she answered the door and then immediately turned to her husband. "Roy, can you please hurry, we cannot be late."

Thea looked back at Oliver and smiled. "Wow, you clean up nice big brother! Who's the lucky lady?"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Her name is Thea." he teased. He had not mentioned Felicity to Thea or Roy. He thought it better for them to meet her today so they would not have preconceived notions. He hoped he had made the right decision.

Roy walked over and shook Oliver's hand. "It is good to see you Oliver. I hear your battle with Malcolm was tough."

Oliver grimaced. "Yes, we lost a lot of men. But he lost more, so I took that as a victory." He didn't want to think about the battle anymore. He wanted to focus on the games and on seeing Felicity. He held his arm out to Thea. "Shall we go?" They walked out the door and down stairs and headed to the jousting grounds. Oliver kissed Thea's hand as they parted and he walked over to the stables. He could feel his adrenaline beginning to pump at the thought of the jousting ahead of him, and he hoped that Felicity would be there.

Thea and Roy walked over and greeted Lord Chambers before taking their seats. Roy's father had known Lord Chambers for many years so they were seated near him and his family.

As the page brought him his horse Oliver focused on his first opponent. He was going to be jousting first against a knight that was known for his horse skills. He was one of Lord Chambers’s best knights and Oliver was looking forward to testing his strength against him. He mounted his horse and headed to the field, his eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar blonde head. He frowned when he did not see her and he hoped she was on her way.

                                                                                     ***

Felicity put on her dark green dress and cloak and brushed her hair before she looked at Alara. "How do I look?" Alara looked at her and purred and Felicity smiled. That was a good sign. She had decided to leave Alara at the cottage because she did not know whether she would be welcome at the games. Alara did not like the idea but Felicity had been adamant so Alara had conceded with the agreement that Felicity would leave her free to do some hunting. As she turned to leave, she gave Alara a hug and the cat rubbed against her chest. "Do not worry my friend. I promise to be careful", Felicity said. Alara slowly blinked at her and Felicity headed to the castle. 

As she approached the gates she saw heads turning her way. She had become use to the looks and stares and so she paid them no mind as she entered, and was directed to the jousting fields. She had never seen a joust before and she hurried forward in excitement. There were large war horses and knights all around and Felicity stared in awe. The power of the animals and the confidence radiating from the knights was exhilarating. Felicity took a seat with the commoners and as she pulled back her hood, she heard gasps among the crowd. The town’s people were surprised she was there, and she straightened her back and lifted her chin. She had just as much right to be here as they did, so she ignored them and looked to the field. 

There was a wooden barrier that ran the length of the field, and as Felicity looked at each end, she saw knights mounting their horses. Her eyes widened in fascination as one of the castle's men stood and announced the games were about to begin. He explained that each joust would consist of two battles. The first the riders would use a blunted lance and ride toward each other. They would try to knock the other off their horse and the one that stayed on his mount would be the winner. The second part consisted of what was called tilting or riding at the rings. Each rider would have an opportunity to ride the length of the field and try to insert his lance into small metal rings. The knight who won each battle would then be allowed to present his cloth to the woman of his choice.  Felicity thought the whole thing romantic and she smiled shyly at the people around her as they started to get into the games. 

There would only be two sets of knights competing as most of the men preferred the sword play. Oliver was in the first set. He took the lance the page gave him and as his eyes shrewdly scanned the crowd he noticed Felicity. She looked beautiful as usual. He smiled. He had no doubt he would win, and he would win for her. As he passed Ray Palmer the knight gave him a cocky smile. "Good luck Queen. You are going to need it today." 

Oliver gave him a cold stare. Palmer was a knight for hire that Oliver had encountered in his travels. He was a good knight but he was cocky and reckless and Oliver had no patience for him. He gave him a cold smile. "I don't need luck Palmer. I have skill on my side." He turned his horse and galloped to the end of the field. He lowered his helmet as he saw Lord Chamber's knight at the other end. He relaxed his body and when he heard the starter his knees spurred his horse into a gallop. He ran at top speed, his knees the only thing guiding his horse as his hands held the joust and his shield.  His horse galloped toward the knight and as they neared each other Oliver aimed his lance straight for the knight’s shield. He hit it square and knocked the guy to the ground. 

Felicity had noticed Oliver at end of the field and her eyes had tracked him as he had galloped toward his opponent. She caught her breath when he knocked the knight off of his horse and she clapped with the crowd as he slowed down his horse prancing with energy beneath him. He and his horse moved as one and they were magnificent. Felicity could not wait to see the next joust. Oliver settled his horse to watch the next set and he watched as Palmer flew down the field his horse and joust aimed perfectly and Palmer knocked his opponent to the ground.

Oliver sighed as he realized he would be jousting against Palmer. The guy was good, so he would have to be better. He took the lance that the page handed him and headed to his end of the field. Palmer gave him a cocky smile before he lowered his helmet ready to go. The signal rang out and Oliver spurred his horse down the field. As he came near to Palmer he aimed his lance and lifted his shield. He missed Palmer by a few inches and he slowed his horse before turning him back to go again. Oliver calmed his breathing and then spurred his horse forward again. As he neared Palmer this time he anticipated him moving and corrected his aim hitting his shield square in the middle. Palmer fell to the ground and Oliver grinned to himself. It felt good to put that pompous ass on the ground. Felicity stood to her feet and clapped, her smile wide as Oliver removed his helmet and handed it to the page. He would be allowed to present his cloth to the woman of his choice before the next event and as she sat back down her smile froze as she saw him turn his horse in her direction. The beautiful Friesian snorted and pranced in her direction, and the crowd gasped in surprise and shock and Oliver stopped before her section. He placed his cloth on the end of his lance, and then pointed it straight at her. His blue eyes danced and pierced hers as he smiled. "My lady!" 

She looked around before she stood and took the cloth that he offered to her and gave him a curtsy with a smile. Oliver met her gaze for a moment more before he turned his horse and galloped back to the holding area. Thea looked over at Felicity with unabashed curiosity. Who was this woman that had captivated her brother? She had to meet her.

The people around Felicity stared in shock. They knew that Oliver Queen was their Lord's favored knight and he had just presented his favors to a woman that most considered a witch. Felicity held onto the cloth tightly in her hands and tried not to look self conscious. She was grateful when the next competition began. The rings. Palmer was the first to go and Oliver watched as he ran his horse at full gallop down the field and stuck his lance into each ring. He had a perfect hit. Oliver took his lance and lined up at the start. He spurred his horse forward when he heard the signal and hit full speed down the field. He hit every single ring until he got to the last one and his horse adjusted his gate only slightly causing Oliver to miss the ring by a half an inch. He turned his horse and headed back to the holding ground, congratulating Palmer as he passed. He stopped at the end of the field, as Palmer got ready to present his cloth. The crowd murmured in delight has his eyes scanned the field and then he did something that had Oliver seeing red and his blood boiling with a jealous rage. Palmer walked his horse over to Felicity's section and giving her a smile Palmer presented his cloth to Felicity.

Felicity watched as the knight stopped in front of her and placing his cloth on his lance held it to her. She looked around not sure what to do before she stood and took his cloth with a stiff curtsy. She sat back down as he gave her a cocky smile and then headed back to the holding area. People stared as they wondered what was happening and why this woman was holding the attention of two of the best knights at the games. 

Oliver watched as Palmer approached him and gave him a wink. "She is quite lovely Queen. I hope you are up for a little competition." 

Oliver's eyes turned ice cold as Palmer cantered his horse back to the stables and he finally acknowledged the tight feeling in his chest.

He was jealous!

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity stood as the crowd started to move around, and headed to the exit. She hoped to talk to Oliver before his next event. As she made her way toward the stables a beautiful, slender brunette woman stepped into her path. Felicity stopped and looked at her with surprise.

Thea looked Felicity over with curious eyes. "Thea Harper-Queen!" She said looking her up and down. Her look was not unfriendly and so Felicity relaxed.

Felicity smiled slightly at her. This was obviously Oliver's sister. "Felicity Smoak. What a pleasure to meet you Thea!"

Thea crossed her arms over her chest, "So who are you to my brother?" She glanced down at the cloth that Felicity clutched tightly in her hands. Felicity did not know what to say. She did not know what she was to Oliver, so she kept it simple.

"We are just friends." Thea didn't buy it. As she was about to question Felicity more Ray Palmer approached them and his gaze locked into Felicity. Thea moved off discreetly to give them some privacy, but she stayed nearby. She wanted to know what this woman was to Oliver and she was going to find out.

Ray bowed to Felicity and took her hand, "Ray Palmer!" He kissed the back of her hand, and Felicity removed her hand quickly, slightly uncomfortable.

She curtsied, "Felicity Smoak."

"Well Miss Smoak. Are you here by yourself today? I would love to show you around." Ray gave her a serious look. She was beautiful. He definitely wanted to get to know her better.

Felicity almost jumped as she felt an arm encircle her waist and she heard a familiar voice beside her, "No, she is not here by herself. She is here with me!" Oliver said, his eyes showing in no uncertain terms that she was with him. Thea watched the exchange fascinated.

"Queen! You are a lucky man indeed." Ray, looked at Felicity and gave her a look that said he would be seeing her again. "It was nice to meet you my lady.", He turned and headed to the sword play and Oliver watched him go with an intense glare.

Felicity felt Oliver relax beside her as Ray left and he looked down at her with a smile. He was about to say something when he heard an all too familiar voice. "Oliver, why didn't you introduce us to your friend?" Thea walked back over with Roy close behind her and Oliver groaned and turned to her.

"Well I was hoping to keep Felicity a secret for just a while longer, but you see how that worked out." Felicity smiled at Thea. "Felicity, I would like for you to meet Thea and Roy. Thea is obviously the sister I told you about." Oliver watched as Roy greeted Felicity with a warm smile. He could tell that Felicity and Thea had already met.

Thea placed her arm through Felicity's and smiled widely at Oliver. "Well she will be sitting with us for the rest of the tournament. We need to get to know each other better." Oliver watched as Thea dragged Felicity off and Felicity looked back over her shoulder at him with a smile. Her eyes were dancing at the look on his face. He was irritated.

Oliver headed to the sword play and tried not to look back at Felicity as she was led away. He had wanted to spend a moment with her before his next event, but Thea had interrupted their time. He would make sure to get her alone later. He frowned though as he noted that Alara had not been with her. He wondered on that before his page Ben handed him his sword.

Thea led Felicity to the stands near Lord Chambers and as they walked up he glanced at Felicity and then at Thea. He stood looking at Felicity with curiosity. "Thea, who is the lovely lady you have with you?" he asked jovially.

"Lord Chambers, I would like to present Felicity Smoak. She is a friend of my brothers." Thea said proudly. This woman obviously meant a lot to Oliver and that made Thea very happy.

Felicity curtsied, "My Lord!" Lord Chambers took her hand and smiled. "My Lady! It is a pleasure to meet someone of your beauty."

Felicity blushed. "Please ladies, Roy, you must sit in my box with me." Lord Chambers smiled and offered the seats to his right. His wife had died several years ago and his children were married. It would be nice to have some company, and beautiful company at that. As they took their seats they saw the first two knights enter the circle. It was Ray Palmer and Slade Wilson.

Felicity relaxed as the two men started to fight. They were using blunt swords and their shields and that made her a little less anxious. As the two men battled across the circle Felicity noted their strength and their agility. She could see how they would be deadly in a real battle and she shivered. Her talisman glowed green for a moment and she quickly hid it with her hand. Something, a feeling had set it off, and she closed her eyes and concentrated on pushing down whatever feelings were affecting her.  As the competition continued everyone cheered when Slade forced Ray out of the ring. He had won. Ray glanced in her direction and she could see the anger in his eyes. She was going to steer clear of him.

Felicity perked up when Oliver stepped into the circle. He looked magnificent in his tunic and Felicity could not keep her eyes off him as he battled against Slade. The two were fairly equally matched and it looked like the battle would continue but then Oliver advanced toward Slade and then turned and in a blink was behind him. His blade touched Slade's back and it was over. Slade grinned at Oliver and they shook hands. Felicity could tell they knew each other and as they left the field to cheers Felicity smiled.

Thea turned to Felicity during the break and asked, "So how did you and my brother meet?"

Felicity thought for a moment, "After his battle with Malcom's men, I was walking with Alara in the forest nearby and we ran into each other."

"Alara?" Thea looked puzzled. "Is that your sister?"

Felicity smiled, "No, she is my panther."

"Panther? As in a big cat panther?" Thea asked shocked. "You’re kidding right?"

Felicity looked at her serenely and shook her head no. A lot of people did not understand her relationship with Alara. Maybe Thea would understand after she met her.

They heard cheering as the men took the field again and 30 minutes later the battles were over. Oliver had won. Felicity clapped, so very proud of him. They all stood and headed out of the stands. As they neared the feasting tables, Felicity saw Oliver approach, her smile widened. She couldn't help herself, and when he was near she threw herself into his arms hugging him.

"Congratulations!" Oliver hugged her tight. As they pulled away he gave her a stunning smile. He looked at Thea and Roy and then bowed to Lord Chambers. "My Lord, would you mind if I borrowed Felicity for a moment?"

Lord Chambers smiled at the two, he could see there was something there. "Not at all Queen. If I was twenty years younger I would have asked YOU that." He laughed and then led Thea and Roy over to the tables.

Oliver smiled down at Felicity and took her hand. He placed it in the crook of his elbow and walked away from the crowd. He just wanted some time alone with her.

"I noticed that Alara is not with you? Is she at the cottage?", he asked as they strolled down the path.

"I didn't know if she would be welcome, so she is hunting today." Oliver nodded as they neared his private pavilion/tent. It had been set up for his use for changing and he pulled Felicity inside, closing the flap behind them.

Felicity looked around with nervous excitement. They were alone. Oliver took a step toward her and he could see the nervousness. "I just wanted some time alone with you. I hope that is alright." His voice was husky and sensual and Felicity felt her body respond with a shiver.

She blushed, "It is more than alright. I wanted to have some time with you as well my lord."

Oliver took lifted her chin to look at him, and Felicity felt herself get lost in his gaze. He always looked at her with such intense concentration that she thought she would melt into the ground. Oliver moved his hands to her face and slowly lowered his head. He could not stop himself. He wanted to kiss her. He gave her time to pull away and when she didn't he touched his lips softly to hers. Felicity sighed sweetly at the touch and moved instinctively closer to him. She returned his kiss with innocent abandon, and Oliver deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue along her lips and when Felicity's lips parted, he slid his tongue inside. He heard her whimper and tugged her closer to him. He knew he needed to go slow but their desire for each other flared up and as she innocently pressed her body to his he groaned and kissed her with a hunger that took them both by surprise.

Felicity started feeling things through her body that she had never felt before. She had an ache deep inside that was causing her to shift on her feet and she wanted to be closer to him. When he felt her arms go around his neck he allowed her to feel his desire for her with his hips and then he pulled away.

The both panted as they stared at each other and Oliver called on his self-control to take a step back.

Felicity looked at him with kiss swollen lips, her eyes heavy lidded with a need she did not know she could feel.

She was falling and she was falling hard and at that moment, even though she did not know it, so was he!


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver stepped back and looking down saw the cloth that Ray had given her during the tournament. Just seeing it in her hand made him angry so he tried to ignore it. "Felicity will you stay for the festivities this afternoon? There will be food and dancing."

Felicity looked at him with wide eyes. "I've never danced before."

Oliver looked at her in surprise. The more he got to know her the more he realized how sheltered her life must have been, and how lonely. He let his hand touch her cheek one more time. That possessive feeling hit him in the pit of his stomach again and he had to tamper it down. He took her hand in his, "Then let's remedy that."

They made their way back to the feast and Oliver and Felicity sat across from Thea and Roy as they ate their lunch. The food was delicious and Lord Chambers regaled them with stories of when he was younger. It made for an entertaining time. Thea however wanted to know more about Felicity.

"So Felicity, you said you have a pet panther? What else should we know about the lady who has captured my brother’s heart!" Oliver glared at Thea and Felicity looked at her in surprise as she smiled shyly. She knew Thea was teasing Oliver but the thought of having this brave knight’s heart made her own do a little flip. 

"I am an empath". Felicity said. Thea looked at her with interest. "I feel others emotions more strongly than most people, particularly violence and death."

"Wow that must be difficult to handle sometimes." Thea said with understanding.

"It can make it hard to be in large crowds at times. My mother was an empath too."

Lord Chambers stared at her intently. This woman was intriguing and reminded him of someone he knew long ago. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He had not seen her in years. His life had moved on.

As they finished eating they heard the music and Thea grabbed Felicity's hand and tugged her up. "Let's go dance Felicity." She pulled her over to the circle and started mimicing the other dancers. Felicity looked lost at first and then as she let the music take over she started to dance. Joy lit up her face as they moved around the circle. There was laughing and some people stumbled from having too much mead, but Felicity did not care. As she looked over at Oliver she saw him watching her and she smiled at him.

Oliver caught his breath at the joy that he could see on Felicity's face. And the fact that everyone was accepting her and she was having such a good time made him so glad he had asked her to come to the festival. He stared mesmerized and when the dance was over, Thea and Felicity returned to them, their faces flushed and their eyes sparkling. Felicity walked over to Oliver and looked up at him with innocent joy and Oliver could not stop himself from gently stroking her face. He wanted to see her happy and carefree every day for the rest of her life. She and Thea joined in on some line dancing and as the day passed she started to grow tired. She knew she needed to head home soon and so she tapped Thea on the shoulder to let her know she was leaving the line and walked over to Oliver. 

"It is about time for me to go home my lord." Oliver looked at her with disappointment.

"Are you sure you need to leave my lady?" He took her hands in his and pulled her aside. 

"I need to go check on Alara, and I would like to get home before it grows dark." Oliver nodded and made a decision.

"Then I shall give you a ride home."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to leave your family Oliver. I can make my way home." She hated the thought of him missing some time with Thea just to take her home. "Please, I can find my way."

Oliver was torn. On the one hand he wanted to take her home and make sure she arrived safe. On the other Thea and Roy were leaving tomorrow which did not leave them much time to visit. 

"Please go straight home Felicity. I will come by in the morning and check on you." He gave her an earnest look and she smiled.

"Yes my lord!" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and Oliver held her to him as she whispered, "If it were not for all of these people, I would give you a proper kiss."

Oliver's eyes grew dark as he looked at her and he smiled a sexy smile, "I shall expect that kiss tomorrow my lady."

Felicity said her goodbyes to Thea, Roy and Lord Chambers and then lifting his cloth to her nose, she looked at Oliver with a shy smile before she turned and made her way down into town. As she walked along she thought of the day she had experienced. It had been wonderful. And her kiss with Oliver had been so very sensual. She could not get it off her mind. As she neared the woods, she heard horse hooves coming up behind her and she stiffened before turning around. She knew the sound of Oliver's horse and this was not it. Looking up she saw Ray, and she clenched Oliver's cloth in her hand and tried not to show her fear. 

"My lord, what are you doing here?"

Ray dismounted and walked closer to Felicity looking around. "I saw you leave and I couldn't just let a beautiful woman such as yourself walk home alone."

Felicity gave him a friendly smile, "I am fine my lord. I have been walking these woods since I was a child. But thank you. Have a good evening." She turned and started to walk and Ray kept pace with her. She felt her blood pump with fear and she quickened her steps. 

"Now is that any way to treat someone who not only gave you their favor but rode all this way to see you home safely?" Felicity kept walking. "As I said my lord, I can make my own way home."

Ray grabbed her arm, and Felicity stiffened as he stepped in front of her. "Why are you in such a hurry? Why don't we get to know each other better."  He did not let go of her arm and she felt him tugging her closer. As she felt her anger rise, she heard a growl behind her and she saw Ray's eyes grow wide. He turned her in his arms and held her in front of him as Alara prowled slowly forward. 

"Where did that come from?" Ray asked in shock. 

"She belongs to me. And she does not like the way you are handling me. I would advise you to let go now if you know what is good for you." Felicity could see her talisman starting to glow and Alara's eyes stayed laser locked on Ray. 

"Hoidke silmad talle Alara! (Keep your eyes on him Alara!)" Felicity spoke and Ray looked at her confused. As he did he loosened his hold and Felicity called on her powers her talisman glowing, her eyes green. Before Ray knew what was happening he flew back from her and landed on his back and Alara was on him. She looked down at him, her eyes as green as the talisman that encircled Felicity's neck and he watched as Felicity walked over calmly. The cat stayed on his chest.

"If you ever touch me like that again, I will not stop Alara from ripping you to shreds."

Ray looked up in fear as the huge cat bared her canines to him. Felicity stepped back and Alara moved off his chest and to her side. She stayed slightly in front of Felicity and they both watched as Ray scrambled to his horse and rode away in a hurry. Felicity collapsed to the ground tired, her powers draining, and she wrapped her arms around Alara, resting her head against Alara's shoulder. 

She heard familiar hoove prints gallop up to her and suddenly Oliver was by her side. 

"Felicity!!! Are you ok? What happened?

"I will tell you but will you please take me home?" she asked weakly. She knew she could not walk home and Oliver gently picked her up in his arms and mounted his horse before he followed Alara home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, my favorite thing now is seeing what you guys think Alara is thinking during a scene. Oh my gosh it is the best. So please, please tell me in the comments. I love it!!!

Oliver's horse stopped outside of Felicity's cottage and he dismounted his horse and took her in his arms. He opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind him before setting her gently on the bed. He sat down beside of her and gently touched her face.

"What happened?"

"Ray Palmer followed me and wanted to walk me home. When I politely declined he grabbed my arm. I had to use my powers to get him to let me go and then told him if he touched me again that I would sic Alara on him." she said feeling a little better. She sat up and when she looked at Oliver he was enraged. 

"Palmer touched you?" his voice as tight and clenched. 

Felicity looked at her arm, and she could see it starting to bruise. "I am fine Oliver. Alara was there and I had my amulet." She touched it lovingly. It had been given to her by her mother and helped her to channel her powers.

Oliver stood and paced. Dammit! He knew he should have taken her home. He had wanted to stay back for Thea but when she had heard that Felicity was walking home, she had urged him to go after her. He had noticed Palmer riding quickly through town and had been puzzled, but now he knew why he was in such a hurry.

"Oliver!" Felicity stood and walked over to him, stopping him.

"I knew I should have brought you home." He was angry at himself and angry at Palmer. 

"Despite my innocence my lord, I am capable of taking care of myself.", she said and smiled.

"It is exactly your innocence that makes me want to keep you safe.", he said and looked down at her with intense concentration.

Felicity smiled as his words made her happy. He wanted her safe, which meant he cared. He gently took her face in his hands. "I cannot leave you alone Felicity. I want you to come back to the castle and stay with me tonight."

She laughed softly, he was being so protective. "I cannot do that Oliver. My home is here."

"Then I am staying here with you." he said, and her eyebrows rose. "I can sleep on the floor but I am not leaving you by yourself tonight."

She looked over to where Alara was laying and the cat was fast asleep. "Thanks for abandoning me in my time of need Alara.", she thought. Oliver saw her hesitation and squeezed her hands. "You are safe with me Felicity."

"I know!" she said confidently.

"Then what is wrong?" He could still see tension in her body and a little bit of insecurity.

She could not help her honesty and she looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't want you to sleep on the floor."

Oliver looked perplexed. "Are you asking me to leave?"

"No! I want you to stay here, with me." she said and indicated the bed. Oliver glanced at the bed and then back at her in surprise. Her honesty was refreshing but also unnerving. Women usually liked to play games, but she was an open book. He took a deep breath. Could he stay in the same bed with her and not want to touch her, to kiss her? He had to remember she was innocent so he would keep his hands to himself.

"Ok. I need to go take care of my horse. I will be right back." Oliver walked outside and stripped his horse of the saddle and bridle. He placed them near the front door and then made sure to get some water for him before he returned inside. He shut the door behind him and the tension was palpable. They were both unsure, so he gave her a soft smile. "I will turn my back and start a fire so you can put on your night gown my lady." He turned and walked to the fireplace and placed some wood in the grate before he took the piece of flint and using his dagger started the fire. He then took a piece of wood and lit some of the candles around the room, being careful to always keep his back to her. Why was he so nervous? She affected him in such a raw way. He had never been nervous with a woman, until now.

Felicity stripped out of her clothes as soon as his back was turned. She was nervous but it was an excited nervousness that was making her tremble. Oliver heard some shuffling and then she spoke softly.

"You may turn around." He caught his breath because even though she was covered from head to toe in a white gown that went to her ankles, because it was her, it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He swallowed and started to take off his tunic. He decided he would sleep in his pants, and as he took off his shirt, he heard her gasp softly. His scars!

Oliver stood still as he saw her walk over and her eyes traced over his chest. Her heart ached for him as she saw each one and she felt the pain that each one had caused him deep in her chest. She looked up at him with her eyes shining, "You are beautiful my lord."

He looked at her in surprise and then his eyes darkened with desire. He wanted her and needed her like he needed to breath, but he also needed to stay focused, so he turned and sat down to take off his boots. He was doing well with his self control and staying focused until he felt her hand on his back. He held his breath as he felt her soft hand gently tracing the line of his scars on his back, and then he felt her softly kiss his shoulder. His eyes closed at the feel of her lips and he stayed still, not moving. Felicity continued to lightly trace each scar with her fingers and then she moved around in front of him. He opened his eyes and groaned softly as he looked at her. The light from the fire backlit her gown and he could see the curves of her body in stark relief.

"You have endured so much pain my lord." Her voice was soft as she had flashes of him receiving each of his wounds and tears softly fell down her cheeks. Oliver looked at her surprised as he fought down his body’s reaction to her. 

"Why are you crying my lady?" His hands moved to her face and he gently wiped her tears away. 

"Because I can feel what you felt." His hand cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes leaning into his touch. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, and taking his hand she led him to her bed. They both climbed in and Felicity turned on her side to look at him. He was lying stiffly on his back, his hands crossed on his chest. 

"Do you like traveling from place to place?" she asked. All she could think about was him leaving. She wanted him to stay.

"I did when I first started. But more and more lately I have been considering accepting my own lands and retiring." His voice was soft, wistful.

"Where will you go from here?", she asked.

"Where ever I am needed." He turned his head to her and looked at her with a hint of longing.

Felicity wanted so badly to scoot closer to him and kiss him. But she remembered what her mother had told her. When she found her true love, and when their love was consummated it would make Felicity stronger. A part of her still wanted to believe that Oliver might be her true love, but a part of her was still unsure. She scooted closer anyway. She couldn't stop herself. Oliver didn't move or breathe. She didn't know what she was doing to him, she was too innocent to know. 

"Felicity. As much as I want to hold you right now, it is taking everything in me not to grab you and pull off that nightgown and make love to you until the sun comes up. Please don't tempt me any further." 

Felicity could hear the tension in his voice and the way he was holding his body so stiffly next to her. She remembered her mother’s words and then she shoved them aside. She wanted Oliver. She wanted to feel him lying next to her, to kiss him and let him initiate her into the ways of being a woman, and that was something she had never wanted before in her life. Not with any man. 

She scooted closer.

Felicity looked at him with confidence, "What would you say if I told you I wanted you to kiss me?"

"Felicity you don't know what you are asking." he said, his voice was tight as he clenched his jaw.

"Oliver, I may be innocent in a lot of the ways of men and women but I do know this. I want you to kiss me. I like when you kiss me. You make my body tingle in ways I have never felt before." Oliver groaned and got up from the bed. She was killing him! Felicity sat up and looked at him in confusion. "Do you not want to kiss me?"

Oliver looked at her in amazement. Did she truly not know what she did to him? How she made him feel? Then maybe she needed to know, to understand before things went too far.

He walked over and took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Do you feel that Felicity? Do you feel how you make my heart pound? Do you truly not understand that you make my body respond like no other woman ever has?" He took her hand and slid it down to his cock, and she gasped as he held her hand to him. He was hard as a rock "Does that answer your question?" He immediately released her hand and Felicity was blushing such a bright red that Oliver almost felt guilty. Almost! But she needed to know. She needed to understand.

Felicity's hand tingled as she thought of how he felt. He was so hard where she was soft and she licked her lips before she took his hand in hers and laid it on her chest, right over her breast. "Do you feel my heart my lord? You do the same to me."

Oliver was at the end of his rope, his body was so attuned to her that he couldn't take anymore, and he pulled her up, her chest flush with his and kissed her like he wanted to kiss her. With passion, longing and need, and she gasped sweetly before she melted into his kiss. 

It was exactly what she wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens. You have been warned. Enjoy!

Felicity stood on her tip toes and pressed closer to him. He felt so good. Their kiss was deep and desperate, and as hard as it was for him to do Oliver finally broke the kiss. Felicity whimpered softly when he did, and looked up at him. His heart jumped. Her lips were swollen from their kiss, her eyes were innocently blown and he had to take a step back from her. She was too tempting. 

"Why did you stop?" she asked bewildered, her voice slightly shaking. 

"Because Felicity. I need to make absolutely sure that this is what you want. I don't want you to regret this later. I did not offer to stay here to seduce you." His voice was slightly husky and Felicity could see how much he wanted her by the bulge in his pants. But the fact that he was stopping and asking her made her smile. It was a smile that was so innocently sexual that Oliver had to turn away from her. He tried to catch his breath.

Felicity did not hesitate. She pulled up her night gown and pulled it over her head. Then she stepped forward and pressed her body to his back. That was it for Oliver. He had tried to stay away, he had tried not to touch her, he had asked her if she was sure and now her soft skin was pressed tightly to his back. He turned in her arms, and looked at her with unabashed appreciation and awe. She was absolutely perfect. As the fire light danced over her skin, it seemed to come alive and he let his eyes travel over her beautiful face, down her slender neck to her pert breasts that he somehow knew would fit in his hands perfectly. His gaze lowered over her silky stomach to a waist he could span with his hands and hips that flared out just the right way before tapering down to long legs that he wanted wrapped around his waist. But he had to keep some control. This would be her first time and he wanted it to be perfect for her.

He backed her slowly toward the bed and then leaned down and kissed her again. His lips were softer this time as he tasted and teased her mouth. When her mouth opened for him, he slid his tongue in and gently coaxed hers forward before he sucked it gently. Felicity whimpered shifting on her feet. She was hot and restless and she let her hands travel over his broad chest feeling the muscles and ridges. Oliver moved her back and on to the bed and she shifted back and lay down. Seeing her spread before him, so unashamedly naked and beautiful he quickly shed his pants. Felicity leaned up on her elbows to look at him. She had never seen a man naked before but he was beautiful and her eyes widened when she saw him. He leaned down and kissed her legs moving slowly up her body, making sure to look at her between kisses to make sure she was ok. He kissed up her thighs and past her hips and as much as he wanted to taste her, he decided that could wait. He would ease her into some things. He kissed each hip bone and Felicity moaned and felt her hips arch. Her hands fisted the bedding below her as he slowly moved up  and as he looked at her with unashamed desire, she arched her body again, and he took what she offered. He watched her face as he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked and swirled his tongue around the tip. Felicity cried out at the feeling and Oliver placed his hand on her stomach holding her body down as he sucked again before he moved to her other breast. Felicity could feel her body growing wet between her legs and she moved them restlessly not sure what to do but knowing she needed something. 

"Oliver, please, I don't know what to do....", she pleaded. 

"Just relax." he said, and slid his hand down her body and between her legs. She resisted at first and as he coaxed her legs further apart, she whimpered when his hand slid down touching her core. She was wet and hot and he slid his finger inside of her, wanting to slowly ease her into him being inside of her. She gripped the sheets tighter as he sucked her breast and then kissed up her neck and whispered into her ear. "Let me touch you." He slowly slid his finger out and back in and Felicity felt like she was going to combust. The sensation was both foreign and wonderful, and her hips moved involuntarily as he pumped his finger. He slid a second one in and she gasped. Jesus she was so very tight and Oliver continued to work her with his fingers. Her hips were pumping slowly as his fingers slid in and out and then he touched her clit with his thumb. Felicity cried out and he worked it some more as his fingers continued their assault. 

"Enjoy the feelings Felicity.", he said as he felt her tense slightly. He kissed around her collar bone and then moved up and kissed her deeply as he slid in a third finger. Felicity felt her hips moving more and she gripped his neck kissing him deeply as she felt a weird sensation moving up her body. Suddenly she tensed and her body exploded in a shot of pleasure that caused her eyes to close and her walls to contract around his fingers. Oliver whispered to her and worked her through her orgasm and as she started to come down, she looked at him in wonder. 

Seeing her come apart with just his fingers had Oliver so turned on that his hips moved against her hip. She felt him, and looked at him with a curious smile. "Can I touch you?"

Oliver moved slightly away from her and took her hand guiding it to him. When he felt her hand gently encircle him, he groaned and thrust into her hand. She marveled at how hard he was and yet so soft. She ran her hand up and down his length feeling him and as his hips pumped, Oliver thought he was going to lose his mind. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away and then moved between her thighs. He kissed her softly.

"This might hurt a little, but I promise to go slow and be gentle." Felicity opened her legs wider as he settled and he kissed her deeply, passionately, as he moved his tip to her entrance. He pulled back to watch her face, wanting to be aware of her as he pushed in slowly. Felicity gasped as he filled her and when he was part of the way in he stopped. She felt so very full and it was an unusual feeling but not unpleasant. 

"Are you ok Felicity?" he asked, his voice tight with restraint. She nodded, her hands moving to his shoulders.

"I am going to push in, ok. And then I will stop. I won't move until you tell me to.", She looked at him with innocent trust, and Oliver braced his arms and pushed in hard with one thrust. He heard her gasp in pain and immediately stopped. Felicity felt a burning sensation and she looked up at him looking for reassurance. He gave it to her. He kissed her softly and sweetly and as they kissed she started to relax again. He heard her whimper softly, and he pulled out just a bit and pushed back in. She winced but didn't cry out and so he pulled out and pushed back in again. Felicity moaned as she felt him fill her completely and the burning started to turn to pleasure. She moved her hips urging him on and he pulled out a little further before he pushed back in stopping.

"More Oliver, please!" That was all he needed to hear. Oliver started thrusting in and out, not too hard but not too slow, and as she moved her hips up to meet his thrusts he took her leg and lifted to his hip. He started hitting a new spot within her and Felicity responded immediately. She kissed up his neck and back down and Oliver’s hips jerked into her as she bit his shoulder. Their bodies moved in sync and by now Felicity was moaning and whimpering in pleasure beneath him, and soon, he felt her walls squeeze him as her orgasm hit. She cried out as the pleasure washed through her body and Oliver again was amazed at how beautiful she was in the throes of passion. It caused his body to tense in anticipation and as he felt his body start to release he immediately pulled out spilling his seed into the sheets beside her. Felicity moaned as he left her and they both gasped as their bodies started to come back down.

Felicity looked at the man beside her with tearful wonder. She had never felt something so amazing in her life and this man had introduced her to those feelings. He kissed her softly and smiled down at her. "How are you feeling my lady?"

"Sore but deliciously good.", she said with a smile and turned her body to him. "How often can we do that?"

Oliver laughed out loud. Her question was so innocent, so Felicity that it made him happy. She made him happy.

"Do you have another sheet Felicity?" She nodded and pointed him to her pantry, and Oliver stood and walked over, grabbing a clean sheet. Felicity watched him with unabashed appreciation and he stood her up and changed the sheets, before he grabbed a rag, and rinsed it in the bucket beside the door. He had her lay down and then gently cleaned between her legs, before he set the rag to the side, and pulled her to him. 

"No more tonight Felicity. Now you sleep."

He kissed her head as she laid her head on his chest, and soon they were both sound asleep, their bodies entwined.

                                                                                  ***

They woke the next morning to a pounding on Felicity's front door. Alara stood and growled as Oliver looked at her. "I wonder who that is? I am not expecting anyone.", She said. Oliver pulled on his pants and waited for Felicity to pull on her dress before he opened the door. It was some of the king’s men and he knew them well.

He gave them a hard look. "What is going on here Allister?" 

"We are sorry to bother you Sir Oliver but we have been sent to take the panther." Felicity looked over in shock and walked to Alara's side. 

Oliver felt rage course through his body and his look was deadly. "What do you mean?"

"Sir Ray has filed a complaint against Miss Smoak and is considering the cat to be a danger to the people of Gliestan."

"But that is ridiculous!!! " Felicity sputtered. "Sir Ray grabbed me. Alara was only defending me."

Allister and his men looked uncomfortable, but they had a job to do. "I am sorry Sir Oliver."

Felicity stood next to Alara, her talisman starting to glow. "You will not take her.", she said.

"I will go back and talk to Lord Chambers. Until then Alara can stay here with Miss Smoak.", Oliver said. His tone brooking no argument.

"I am sorry Sir, but we cannot do that. Either Alara comes with us or we have been told to take Miss Smoak to the castle." The men clearly did not want to be here and as Oliver's rage built they took a step back. 

"I will go." Felicity said calmly. A soft green glow still emanating from the stone.

"Felicity no!! Let me handle this."

"Oliver please. I will go.", she said trying to reassure him. Alara roared and Felicity turned to her and knelt beside her. "Peate minema metsa ja peita. Ma tulen sind leida, kui see on ohutu. (You must go into the woods and hide. I will come find you when it is safe.)" Alara growled softly and then nudged Felicity's chin before she turned and looked at Oliver. He nodded to the cat and then she surged toward the door. The men stood back as she ran from the house and into the woods. 

Felicity stood confidently to her feet and put on her shoes before she grabbed her cloak. "I will talk to Lord Chambers and come get you." Oliver said. His rage making him shake.

She kissed him softly and then walked out the door. Oliver stopped the men as they were mounting their horses. "If there is one hair out of place on Miss Smoak when I come for her. Each one of you will lose your head to my sword, am I clear?" His tone was deadly and straight forward and the men all nodded before they lifted Felicity onto a horse and road away.

Oliver quickly gathered his clothes and dressed, and saddled his horse. 

This was a rage like nothing he had ever felt before, even in battle. He would speak to Lord Chambers and then he was going to pay Ray Palmer a visit.


	12. Chapter 12

As they rode into the castle courtyard, Felicity kept her face hidden with the hood of her cloak. The people walking around gave her a curious look but then moved along their way. The men helped her dismount and then led her up the stairs and into the hallway. They walked down a long corridor and entered the throne room and Felicity looked around with nervous curiosity. It was a large room with two large thrones at one end on a dais. There were beautiful stained glass windows in the walls flanking each side that depicted battles and heavy drapery lined the wall behind the dais. There was a shield with a coat of arms that had four fleur d'lis and a knight’s helmet.

Felicity lowered her hood and looked to see Lord Chambers awaiting their arrival. Ray Palmer was standing to his side and Felicity's eyes narrowed as he looked at her in surprise. 

Allister stepped forward. "My lord. We were unable to capture the panther, so we have brought in Miss Smoak in her stead."

Lord Chambers looked at her in shock and he quickly calmed himself before he spoke. "Miss Smoak, I am sure Sir Allister had informed you of the reason you have been summonsed. Sir Ray has accused you of harboring a dangerous animal."

Felicity curtsied to Lord Chambers before she spoke, "Yes my lord. I was informed of this accusation. However, Lord Ray failed to mention that he grabbed my arm and would not let go and Alara was just trying to protect me. She brought no harm to Lord Ray." The last words were said with firm conviction and Felicity's eyes turned to Ray and then back to meet those of Lord Chambers.

Lord Chamber sighed. "Well my lady, until we can figure out what actually happened this Alara, you say? She must be brought in and placed in a hold."

Felicity cringed at the thought of Alara spending one minute in a cage. She would not allow it. 

"My lord, I will not bring her to be caged. I cannot." Felicity said. 

"Well then my lady. Until we can figure out what truly happened, and because you will not bring the cat to be placed in hold, then I have the unfortunate responsibility of holding you in her place." Felicity looked at him in surprise and then he motioned for his men to come forward. "Please take Miss Smoak to her cell until such time this matter gets resolved." HIs men hesitated. They had fought alongside Sir Oliver and not only respected him but knew his skill, and they knew what this lady meant to him. They did not move.

Ray looked at them and his eyes grew angry. "You heard Lord Chambers. Take her now!"

Felicity looked around in panic as the men came forward. Allister took her arm gently and she calmed herself before she allowed him to lead her out of the room. As they were walking to the door Oliver came storming in and when he saw them he walked over and drew his sword. His eyes were like daggers as they looked to Ray and then to Lord Chambers. 

"What is going on? Where are you taking her?"

Lord Chambers stepped forward, "Miss Smoak refuses to bring the cat in for holding so I have no choice but to hold her until the matter with Sir Ray is resolved." Allister moved to take her arm and Oliver turned on him and placed his sword at his neck.

"Do not touch her or you will die where you stand." His voice was so deadly serious that Allister immediately stepped back.

"Sir Oliver. You will remove your sword now or I shall be forced to take further action." Lord Chambers spoke his voice hard.

"Oliver please!" Felicity looked at him and placed her hand on his arm. Oliver looked at her and then lowered his sword. Allister took Felicity's arm and she looked back at Oliver one more time before she was led out of the room. 

Oliver stalked over to Ray and his look was filled with rage. "You will tell Lord Chambers the truth now."

Ray looked at Oliver, his eyes angry. "I have spoken the truth. That cat is a menace and should have a sword put through it."

Oliver stepped closer and whispered, "Some could say the same for you Lord Ray, and I would be more than happy to do that right now."

"Enough!!!" Lord Chambers said. Oliver stepped back and looked at Ray. 

"I challenge Ray to a duel in defense of Felicity Smoak and her panther Alara." Oliver gave Ray a deadly stare and when Ray heard his challenge he paled. He had seen Oliver in battle and he knew he was good.

Lord Chambers walked over and looked at Oliver. "Sir Oliver I would advise you to think about his before you put something into motion that you cannot change."

"I know exactly what I am doing my lord, and I challenge Sir Ray to a duel." He looked at Ray coldly. "The question is will he accept?"

Ray looked at Lord Chambers trying to see if he would stop this nonsense. Lord Chambers calmly looked at him and waited. "Sir Ray?"

Ray looked back at Oliver and took a deep breath. "I accept."

Lord Chambers nodded, "Then there shall be a duel in the courtyard at dawn."

Oliver turned and stalked out of the room. He would end this tonight.

                                                                                ***

Felicity walked into the cell as Allister closed it behind her. He looked at her with compassion. "I am sorry Miss Smoak." 

She gave him a small smile and then turned and walked to the back and sat against the wall. She could feel the talisman around her neck vibrating and she closed her eyes trying to calm her fears. At least Alara was safe, that was what mattered to her right now.

She tried to calm her nerves as she gently held her talisman. 

She heard Oliver barking an order, and looked up to see Allister unlocking her cell. When the cell was opened Oliver quickly moved to her side and as she stood he took her into his arms and hugged her close. He pulled back after a moment and stared into her eyes. "My lady, I am so sorry for what is happening to you."

She smiled and gave him a reassuring look. "I will be fine Oliver."

"Yes you will because I have challenged Sir Ray to a duel at dawn." Felicity looked at him in shock. 

"Oliver please tell me that is not true!" She searched his face and could see in his eyes, he was telling the truth.

"Felicity Ray is not going to tell Lord Chambers the truth. He would rather you sit in this cell for rebuffing him." Just the thought made Oliver clench his fists and Felicity took his hands into hers. 

"Oliver please don't do this. The truth will come out. I am certain" her eyes pleaded with him.

"How Felicity? No one was there but you, Sir Ray and Alara. It is your word against Ray's." He saw the worried expression in her eyes and he smiled trying to ease her worry. "I can win this Felicity."

Felicity lifted her hands and cupped his face. He had come to mean so very much to her that the thought of him getting hurt or worse dying was unimaginable to her. She remembered what her mother had told her. That if she was with her true love that it would make her powers stronger. And she remembered something else she had told her. That true love would allow her to protect those she loved, and she knew without a doubt that she loved Oliver.

She leaned up and kissed his lips. As she kissed him Oliver felt an electric current flow from her into him. Her talisman was glowing bright and as she pulled back from the kiss she whispered, "Ma palun kaitset oma armastuse eest. Anna talle jõudu ja tuua ta tagasi minusse. (I ask for protection for my love. Please give him strength and bring him back to me.)" She leaned back and looked into his eyes and Oliver knew something had just happened. His body hummed with electric energy and he gently cupped her face before he turned and walked out of her cell. As Allister closed the door and turned the lock, Felicity walked to the bars and smiled, her eyes and talisman glowing a gentle green.

"I will come back to you." Oliver said and then turned and walked to his chambers. He needed to get ready. 

Tonight was a fight to the death, and something told him it would be a fight for love.


	13. Chapter 13

Lord Chambers walked down to the dungeon with a heavy heart. The last thing he had wanted to do was place Felicity in a cell. There was something so familiar about her. But as the Lord of Gliestan he had no choice. Sir Ray was a respected knight and someone most people trusted. But there was something off about this whole story. He wanted to talk to Felicity. As he neared her cell he looked in to see the woman sitting against the wall, the amulet around her neck glowing a soft green. She looked so small and so fragile. But from the stories he had heard, she was far from it.

Felicity looked up as she heard footsteps and surprise lit her eyes when she saw Lord Chambers standing outside of her cell. He asked Allister to open the door and walked in giving Felicity a curious look.

"Miss Smoak, can we talk for a moment?" Felicity folded her hands gently in front of her and gave him a confident nod. 'Yes, my Lord!"

"Who was your mother?" Felicity was not expecting that question and it took her by surprise.

'My mother was healer of your people. Her name was Donna." Recognition flared in Lord Chamber's eyes and he whispered, "I knew it!"

Felicity saw it. "Did you know my mother?"

Lord Chambers walked closer and as he looked into her eyes he saw her mother. "I did not know your mother personally. But my brother did." Felicity looked at him with confusion.

He started a slow pace and looked at her with eyes that spoke of hurt and regret. "My brother is Lord Chambers of Penrith. Before you were born he came to visit me here in Gliestan and while here he met a beautiful woman that he fell in love with at first sight. I only met her once but he introduced her as Donna and said she lived in the forest at the edge of town and that she was a healer. They spent every day together that he was here, and then he had to leave." Lord Chambers saw her response to his words, the acceptance and he continued. "My brother loved your mother and wanted to take her with him back to Penrith, but he was betrothed to another and her father threatened to take back his lands if he did not honor the marriage. My brother offered to take your mother back and set her up as his mistress, but she refused. So, he left."

Felicity felt the breath leave her lungs as he continued. "When your mother became pregnant with you she tried to contact him. By that time, he had fully committed to his marriage and he did not want a bastard child to be made public so he ignored her letters and refused to see her. I intercepted those letters, and when I heard that she was pregnant with you and that my brother was the father, I felt an obligation to take care of you. So, I started sending your mother money once every few months to help with your care."

Felicity looked at him in shock. Not only was he her uncle, he was her benefactor. Felicity felt tears sliding down her cheeks and she moved closer to him. He took her hands gently and she could see compassion in his eyes. "I was so sorry to hear when she died. I only met her once but she was a beautiful woman both inside and out. I see her in you."

Felicity did not know what to say. She felt him squeeze her hands and he pulled her into a gentle hug. "We are family Felicity." He pulled back and looked at her. "And because we are family I want you to tell me everything that happened with Sir Ray."

Felicity hesitated for a moment and then she started to talk.

                                                                       ***

Oliver gathered his sword and his dagger and taking a deep breath headed down the stairs of the castle. He still felt that humming sensation throughout his body and he wondered what Felicity had said before he left. His page Ben followed close behind and soon they were standing in the courtyard face to face with Ray and his page. Oliver gave him a cold, deadly stare from across the courtyard as they waited for Lord Chambers. He would be the judge. Oliver turned as they heard him approaching and was shocked by the lady that was on his arm. Felicity!

Lord Chambers approached and Oliver heard Ray protesting as he walked closer to them.

"What is she doing here?" Ray asked.

Lord Chambers gave him a measured look and then turned to Oliver. "Felicity has agreed to accompany her uncle to judge the duel that is being fought for her honor." He gave Ray a cold look as Ray looked at him in surprise. "Uncle?"

Felicity gave Oliver a look that said she would explain later as Lord Chambers walked to the center of the dueling circle. "This will be a fight to the death. Swords will be the weapon of choice. Do you both agree?"

"Yes, my lord!" Oliver said. Ray looked at him and then over to Lord Chambers. "Yes, my lord!"

Lord Chambers gave Felicity a soft smile. "Does the lady wish to bestow her favor on one of the knights?"

"Yes, my lord!". She curtsied and then walked over to Oliver, placing her hand in her pocket she pulled out a piece of cloth. It was the cloth that Ray had given her the day of the tournaments. She smiled and took Oliver's hand and placed it inside. "For you to use as you see fit." She placed a kiss to his cheek and then stepped back and away. Ray glared as he recognized his cloth. Oliver gave a cold smile and then tucked the cloth into his armor. He turned and pulled his sword and readied to fight. Ray took his sword from his page, and stepped hesitantly into the ring.

"You will start when I say go" Lord Chambers said and moved to Felicity's side.

"Fight!"

Oliver took his time and advanced toward Ray, his demeanor calm and self-assured. He watched as Ray moved forward quickly and swung his sword up and then down onto Oliver’s. They each engaged the other back and forth across the circle and Oliver kept his swings methodical and hard. He changed up the tempo as they moved and danced around the circle and Felicity watched in fascination. Oliver's steps were quick and sure and Ray was finding it hard to keep his tempo as Oliver advanced. Ray stumbled and Oliver was able to land a cut to his shoulder. Oliver had gotten first blood. Ray staggered back and gained his footing as rage flew through his veins. He advanced again and Oliver smoothly moved back his defense precise against each blow Ray tried to land. Oliver turned quickly and was able to get another blow into Ray's side from the back. Ray staggered again. Oliver's advances were so calculated that Ray started to grow tired, the pain from the cuts and his constant defensive posture making him weak.

Oliver circled him slowly as Ray staggered back trying to keep his footing. Oliver's eyes were hard, cold and ruthless and soon he was raining down blows again. Ray stumbled back and fell to the ground and Oliver knocked his sword out of his hands and advanced. He placed his sword to Ray's neck. Lord Chambers watched with a calculated eye as Oliver glared down at Ray. "You touched what was mine Ray. You tried to take it away from me." Oliver stepped forward and his blade nicked Ray's throat. Oliver leaned closer and said, "But you failed!" Oliver stood and drove his blade right through Ray's chest. Ray twitched and then stilled and Felicity watched, her expression almost sad. She hated that he had to die, but he had tried to have Alara killed and when Oliver removed his sword, he wiped the blade with the cloth that she had given to him and then threw it on Ray's chest. It was over.

Oliver handed his blade to Ben and the page bowed before taking it to be cleaned. Oliver walked over to Felicity and took her in his arms. She hugged him tightly a smile slowly curving her lips. Her spell had worked.

Oliver turned and looked at Lord Chambers. "Uncle?"

Lord Chambers laughed. "We have a lot to catch you up on Sir Oliver."

Felicity smiled and took Oliver's arm and they headed back into the castle.

They sat in the sitting room as Lord Chamber's explained the story to Oliver of Felicity's mother. Oliver saw the pain in Felicity's eyes and he pulled her to his side. Lord Chamber's looked at them with a knowing expression. "If you both will excuse me. This old man needs his rest." He kissed Felicity's cheek before he winked at Oliver and headed to his room.

Oliver took Felicity's hand and guided her up the stairs to his room. He closed the door behind them and then took her into his arms. She pulled back and smiled softly at him. "Let me help you clean up my lord!" Felicity reached down and grabbed the cloth and dipped it in the water that Ben had left by the door. She then walked over and helped Oliver remove his armor, placing it aside. As she revealed his chest to her gaze she took the cloth and gently started to bath his skin, removing any traces of blood or dirt. Oliver closed his eyes at her touch and soon he felt her lips on his skin. He sighed softly as she kissed his scars one by one, and then sat him down on the bed. She kneeled before him and removed his boots gently rinsing the cloth as she washed his feet. She then pulled him to stand and removed his pants. Oliver stood still as she took the cloth and washed his hips and legs and he sucked in a breath when he saw the innocent curiosity in her eyes as she looked at him from head to toe. He was half hard at her touch and when she stood and untied her dress and let it fall to her feet, his body responded immediately.

Felicity stepped forward and touched him hesitantly at first, but when she heard him suck in a breath and saw the look in his eyes her touch turned bolder. He had given her so much last night. She wanted to give to him. He had fought for her honor. He was her love. She watched his face with her eyes hooded and her lips parted as she gently stroked him. He felt good in her hands and she squeezed him gently to see what he would do, he groaned and closed his eyes.

"Tell me how to please you my lord.", she whispered. Her body was aching for him and she wanted him. He took her hand and gently guided it up and down his length as his eyes closed and his head fell back. Felicity watched in fascination as he grew harder within her hand and she held him tighter.

"Jesus Felicity!", he growled and it made her smile. His hips started to move, pumping against her hand, and she tightened her grip. He could feel himself edging toward release and she leaned up, her breasts pressing against his chest. "Does that feel good?" Oliver's hips pumped faster as he heard her innocent words and before he knew it he was spilling into her hand. She watched as pleasure wracked his body and she felt her body respond just watching him. As he came down from his orgasm he looked at Felicity with darkened eyes. He cleaned her hand and turned her around and laid her back on the bed.

"Now it is your turn." He had her scoot back and then parted her legs as he slid between them. He kissed his way slowly up each leg as his hands ran down the outside of her thighs. She moaned and shifted her hips and when he came close to her center, she looked up at him quizzically. "Oliver.....!"

"Shhh, Felicity, just lay back and feel." Felicity trusted him so she laid back on the bed and gasped when she felt his tongue where her body was aching the most. He tasted her gently at first and she sighed with pleasure. Hearing her sweet sighs made Oliver move closer and he slid his tongue a little deeper. Felicity's hips arched and he moved is arm to hold her hips down as he gently parted her and started to thrust his tongue. Felicity's eyes flew open wide in surprise and the sensation was so erotic she started to move her hips just as he had done with her hand. Her hands grabbed the bedding beside her and then she slipped one up and into his hair. He coaxed and teased her as he slid in a finger. She was already hot and wet and so he slid his tongue up and circled her clit and she cried out with pleasure. Oliver continued to ravish her with his fingers and mouth and Felicity started to come unglued. She pumped her hips chasing the pleasure he was giving her and as her body started to build toward climax he slid in a third finger and started to pump them quickly and deeply as his tongue manipulated her clit over and over.

Felicity was thrashing her head and crying out and suddenly she tensed and released into his mouth. Oliver continued to work her through her intense orgasm and as she came back down he slid up and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on his tongue and it was the most sexual experience of her life. He had grown hard again as he had tasted her and he slowly slipped inside of her. The both moaned and Felicity whimpered as her body was sensitive from her orgasm. He immediately started to move and soon they were pushing their hips together, his thrusts long and deep. She felt so very good and tight and he kissed down her neck as they both chased their pleasure again. He pulled her legs up around his waist and she gripped his shoulders, her nails gently scraping his back as she arched into him. it wasn't long before they were both at the edge and Oliver pushed in hard and deep sending them both into a release so strong that his hips continued to move and pump as they both came. As their movements slowed, he kissed her again and gently smiled at her. "You will need to drink some silphium in the morning." She had heard of this plant from her mother and she nodded and snuggled close to him.

"I cannot wait to find Alara and tell her the good news.", she said sounding tired and lethargic.

"Sleep for now my love." Oliver said, not even thinking about his words and he kissed her head. But he need not have worried.

Felicity was already fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity and Oliver woke the next morning and Felicity drank the silphium Oliver had ordered Ben to bring that morning. She had heard from her mother that it was a good form of birth control and she was grateful. The last thing they needed right now was a baby. She still did not know what her future held with Oliver. He kissed her gently as they got dressed and headed down to break their fast. She wanted to get back home as quickly as possible to tell Alara that she was safe. 

They sat with Lord Chambers as they ate their breakfast and Felicity was excited to hear about her family. Since her mother died she felt like she had no one. But now she knew she was wrong. She DID have family. She wanted to get to know them. As they were finishing and getting ready to leave one of Oliver's men approached. "Lord Chambers! Sir Oliver! My lady!" The man bowed before continuing. "There are reports coming from the scouts that Lord Merlyn is planning an attack tonight."

Oliver's jaw clenched, "Do we know where?"

"The east river my lord." Oliver looked at Lord Chambers. "He must know we are weak on that side. I will take some men and ride out to the river tonight. He won't advance far." Felicity looked at the men and then at Oliver with concern. 

Oliver pulled Felicity aside. "Felicity, I am sorry but I must go. Will you please stay here until I return? I don't want you going home alone."

"Oliver, I need to go home and check on Alara. Lord Chambers can send one of his men with me. Please do not worry." She looked up at him with concern. He was going to battle and he was worried about her. Did that mean he did care?

Felicity took his face in her hands and kissed him softly, and then she whispered against his lips. "Hoidke oma armastuse kaitse loksu, kui ta läheb lahingusse. (Keep the veil of protection around my love as he goes into battle)."

He felt that wave of energy engulf him like last night, and he looked to see her talisman softly glowing. He kissed her softly and turned to Lord Chambers."Can you please see that she gets home safely?"

Lord Chambers nodded and placed his arm around her shoulders. "I will protect her with my life Oliver."

Oliver gave him a nod and then giving her one last look turned and headed out to the knight’s quarters. He needed to get his men ready to leave.

                                                                            ***

Felicity thanked the knight that had escorted her and glanced around her cottage. Lord Chambers had asked that patrols be sent every hour to patrol around the forest and near her home, so she felt confident she would be safe. As soon as the knight left, she closed her eyes and called to Alara. Her talisman glowed brightly as she reached out and soon the cat came bounding up the trail. She rubbed against Felicity with a purr and Felicity hugged her neck tightly. "You are safe Alara. Sir Oliver has made us both safe." Alara blinked at her with wide green eyes. She was glad her Mistress was safe.

Felicity headed into the cottage to change and then walked out to her garden. She needed to do some work to get her mind off of Oliver fighting. Soon a few hours had passed and Felicity was growing hungry. She made them some lunch and then returned to her garden. She needed to finish planting the herbs she had harvested from last year and soon she was engrossed her work again.

By the time she was done the sun was about to go down. Felicity and Alara went into the cottage and as Felicity got ready for bed she looked at Alara. "Oliver has gone to battle Alara. I pray he returns to us safe."

Alara blinked at her and then walked over and jumped on the bed. She lay down beside Felicity and Felicity curled against her. Soon she was asleep, her dreams of her knight.

                                                                          ***

Oliver and his men arrived at the river and set up camp. He and Slade had prepared the men for a potentially harsh battle, but they felt they were prepared as best as they could be. As they settled down in their tents Oliver thought of Felicity. He knew she had cast some kind of spell on him, his body still hummed as it had the night before. He hoped she was back home safe, and that she had found Alara. He was about to doze off when he heard the scout cry out a warning. Grabbing his sword and shield he ran to his horse and gathering his men they headed into battle. Malcolm's men had snuck across the border a few moments before and when Oliver and his men arrived they were immediately engaged. 

As Oliver fought man after man, his mind kept returning to her. He needed to return to Felicity. He had to return. So he shut off all thought and feeling and became the battle hardened warrior he had trained to become. Men died by his sword and Oliver remained emotionless. He could not feel he just had to fight. The battle went well into the night, and as the fatigue set in he continued to fight. By dawn they had beat Merlyn's men back across the border. Oliver and Slade watched as their men, tired and broken headed back to the camp. They needed to rest, because tomorrow would be a new battle.

After three long days and nights of battling Malcolm's men, Malcolm had his men retreat. Oliver and Slade guided what men they still had back to camp. It had been a particularly brutal fight and they had lost quite a few men. As they all settled down to rest Oliver became restless. He could not rest. Something was pulling him to head back to Felicity. He walked to Slade's tent and informed him he was heading back to town. He trusted Slade to get their men back to the castle and he walked to his horse and mounted before he took off at a gallop. He needed to see her now.

                                                                         ***

Felicity tossed in her bed, her dreams of blood and fighting causing the empath in her to rear its head and she woke with a cry, sitting up in the bed. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were wide with fear. She rarely had bad dreams but when she did they had a bad habit of coming true. She had seen Malcolm and had seen men lying dead across a large field. There was a battle brewing that was going to eclipse any that Oliver had fought before, and it terrified her. Alara noticed her Mistresses’ fear and walked over from the fire and jumped on the bed, trying to give her some form of comfort, when suddenly horse hooves were heard coming down the path at a fast pace. Alara jumped from the bed and paced in front of the door. She knew those hooves. Felicity looked at the door when she heard a frantic knock, and she threw on her gown and walked over. The fact that Alara was not growling meant it must be someone they knew. Felicity opened the door and was swept up into a pair of strong male arms. 

Oliver!!

She gripped him tightly to her as relief washed over them both, and he kissed her soundly before he broke the kiss and looked down at her. She whispered softly. "You came home safe to me my love!"

Oliver heard her words and he felt a warmth in his chest that he had never felt before. "Say that again!"

"You came home....", she started but he cut her off.

"No the other part!!"

Felicity looked up at him with serene blue eyes, "My love!"

He gripped her to him tightly and then took her face in his hands. "I will always come back to you my love!"

Alara looked from her perch near the fire and purred in contentment. All was as it should be.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity looked at Oliver in surprise. She thought for a moment she had been hearing things. "Did you just call me your love?"

Oliver smiled and let out a soft laugh, "Yes!"

Felicity stepped back, still unsure. "You don't have to say that just because I did Oliver or because you were my first." As much as it hurt her to say it she continued. "You will be leaving at some point, I understand that." She looked at him with eyes that held no illusions about what he was or who he was. He was a knight for hire and he would be leaving.

Oliver took her hands and sat down on the bed. "Felicity look at me!" He took his finger and gently lifted her face to his, and the look she saw in his eyes mesmerized her.

"You have captivated me my lady! I left camp as soon as the battle was over because I needed to see you. I needed to be with you." He gently squeezed her hands. "I told you that I was thinking about retiring and accepting my own lands. That I was thinking about becoming a Lord. I want that now. I want that with you." He chuckled as Alara looked up from her spot and growled softly. "And you too Alara." She purred and laid her head back down, closing her eyes. "I love you Felicity!"

Felicity smiled as she felt a warmth and power course through her like she had never felt before. Her mother had once told her that when she found her true love that he would enhance her powers. Felicity could feel that, and it was evident in the way her talisman started to glow. Felicity gave him the sweetest smile he had ever received and she whispered softly. "I love you too Oliver!"

He kissed her gently and she felt that surge of power close off, finally it was complete. She was complete. They made love throughout the night with wonder as they explored each other and their love.

Felicity had no nightmares that night.

                                                                                                ***

They woke the next morning slowly, languidly both hesitant to leave the bubble they had created. But they had things they needed to do and they dressed quickly and headed out and toward town. Felicity had promised Lord Chambers that she would return to the castle today and visit with him. He wanted to get to know her and she was excited to get to know him and to know more about her family. She had some questions about her father, and even though she knew there was little chance she would meet him or he would accept her a small part of her kept a place for just that.

Felicity snuggled into Oliver's back as they rode through town. By this time the news of Sir Ray's death had spread and as Alara trotted along beside Oliver's horse, the people looked at her with more curiosity than fear. They had heard that the blonde woman had kept the large cat from harming Sir Ray. What kind of spell did she cast to do such things? And the fact that Lord Oliver had fought for her honor and won, had impressed the people of Gliestan. He was a respected knight and curious eyes, not hostile ones followed them through town. It was a new experience for Felicity and she gave them a small smile as they passed.

Oliver rode his horse into the castle courtyard and dismounted. He reached up and took Felicity by the waist helping her down and then kissed her nose before he handed the reigns of his horse to the page that was waiting. Felicity gently stroked the horse's cheek before the boy led the huge horse to the stables. As they walked up the stairs the usual courtesans were waiting along the hallways. They looked at Felicity with envious fascination as Oliver held her hand tightly and led her down the hall, Alara by their side. He was going to leave her with Lord Chambers while he bathed and changed clothes and as they entered the sitting room Lord Chambers turned with a jovial smile.

"Ah, there is my beautiful niece!" He walked over and kissed her gently on the cheek, then shook Oliver's hand. He looked at Alara curiously. "Is this the Alara I have heard you speak about?"

Alara sat back on her haunches and look at Lord Chambers with curious green eyes. She could tell a good soul when she saw one. She blinked slowly at him.

Felicity smiled and rubbed Alara's head. "Yes, my lord."

Lord Chambers nodded and then looked at Oliver seriously. "I heard the battle went well." He said.

Oliver nodded. "We were able to push Malcolm and his men back across the border, but I have no doubt they are regrouping." Felicity listened to the men talk. She needed to tell Oliver about her dream.

"A fierce battle is coming." She said. Oliver and Lord Chambers looked at her in surprise.

She looked at Oliver. "I had a dream the night you came home. I saw things. Horrible things." He saw the fear in her eyes and took her hands in his, giving her reassurance. "There was a large field. Men were laying everywhere. Blood was everywhere. I felt Malcolm's presence."

"But that was just a dream Felicity." He said softly.

"My dreams have been known to come true. Especially the ones that evoke my empathy." She looked at him and he knew she spoke the truth.

Oliver looked at Lord Chambers and he grimaced. "That does not sound good."

"I agree. You and Slade need to gather the men and get them assessed and trained. We need to be prepared for whatever Malcolm has planned." Oliver agreed and he kissed Felicity softly on the cheek. "I will see you later my lady." He hurried up to his room to bath and then to find Slade.

Lord Chambers looked at Felicity and offered his arm. "Walk with me?" Felicity put her arm through his and they walked through the castle to the gardens out back, Alara wandering slowly behind them. "I see the worry in your eyes for Sir Oliver. You love him, don't you?"

Felicity looked at him in surprise, but she did not hide it. "Yes, I do."

Lord Chambers smiled and they wandered down the flower lined path until they came to a gazebo that looked out over a pond. He offered her a seat before sitting himself. "I figured you might have some questions about your father." He looked at her with a sad smile. "My brother, your father, died about a year ago."

Felicity swallowed as emotion she did not think she would feel welled inside of her chest. "How?"

"He was injured while in a battle against Lord Adrian of Gaelston. He died not long after from an infection."

She looked at him curiously. "Did he know about the money you were sending?"

"No, I never told him." Lord Chambers stood and walked to the railing looking out over his land."

Felicity's eyes shimmered with tears as she thought of the father she never knew. She was not bitter. She had a good life and her mother had made sure she was happy. She felt for the relationship she had never known.

"Felicity, I know I am not your real father and I cannot make up for the mistakes of my brother. But I would like to try. I hope that you will come to see me like a father." Felicity could see the vulnerability in his face. "My kids are all grown and have moved away. It would be nice to have family near."

"You would want to claim a witch as a daughter?" she asked and looked over at Alara.

"Would you claim an old man as a father?", he asked with a smile.

Felicity grinned. "We make a good pair Lord Chambers."

He laughed and hugged her tight. She hesitated only a second before she put her arms around him. A sense of peace washed over her as she looked at Alara. Alara purred.

                                                                      ***

Oliver found Slade and they immediately got to work running the knights through swordplay. It was a long afternoon, but when they were done, all men exhausted, Oliver and Slade felt good about where they stood. They had lost some men in the last battle, but they had more coming in and the ones that were still standing were strong and quick.

Oliver made his way wearily back up to his room. He needed to go find Felicity and so he changed out of his armor and made his way back downstairs. He looked through the castle and when he did not see them, he walked over to a servant and asked about Lord Chambers.

"He was last seen in the garden with a young blonde lady and her panther my lord!" Oliver thanked him and then headed out to the gardens. As he approached the gazebo he heard laughter and he gently scratched Alara's head as he passed before he stepped on the bottom step.

Felicity and Lord Chambers look at him with a smile on their faces. He could tell they were up to something, but his first priority was to kiss Felicity. He had missed just being around her. He walked up and placed a soft kiss to her lips and then looked at Lord Chambers.

"The men trained well today my lord, and we have more knights on their way as we speak."

"Good! I don't want Malcolm to take us by surprise." he said. He turned to Felicity and gave her a kiss to her cheek.

"Will you come by tomorrow and have lunch with me?" Felicity smiled. "I would be honored my lord." Lord Chambers grinned and patted Oliver on the shoulder before he walked away. Oliver looked at Felicity with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems you had a good afternoon my lady!" She placed her arms around his waist and smiled up at him.

"It was wonderful."

Oliver kissed her gently and whispered, "Stay with me tonight?"

She smiled and ran her hands up into his hair,"I thought you would never ask"

 


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver walked Felicity and Alara up to his room and Alara made herself at home near the fireplace. Oliver led Felicity over to the bed and turning her around to face it he moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck. Felicity's head fell forward with a soft sigh as she felt his hands move up her arms and he pulled her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He kissed across her shoulders and his hands slid down her sides to her waist feeling each dip and curve. Felicity took her shoes off and stood naked, her body shivering not from cold but from his touch. Oliver let his hands run down the smooth line of her back as he looked down at her. She glanced over her shoulder as he took off his boots and his shirt standing in his braes. He pulled her back against his chest and she could feel him long and hard pressing against her ass. 

He kissed up her neck to her earlobe as his hands slid up her chest and gently cupped her breasts. They fit in his hands perfectly and Felicity's head fell back against his shoulder as he gently squeezed and tugged them. Their breathing grew labored as she pressed back against him and when he felt her hips move he pushed forward against her. Their bodies rubbed together as she moaned and she could feel herself growing wet between her legs. Felicity gasped as his left hand slid down over her stomach and pressed between her legs. He rubbed along her slit and groaned as he felt how wet she was, his hips thrusting against her. Felicity was feeling so many things that seemed erotic and forbidden and she didn't know what to think.

"Oliver!" She whispered as her body moved with his, back and forth. "Can we........." her voice came out on a whisper and Oliver gently bit her shoulder. 

"Yes, we can. Trust me." She nodded as she placed her hands up and back around his neck. He turned her face and kissed her deeply as his hand continued to stroke between her legs. She moaned and whimpered as he slid his fingers inside of her. Felicity moaned louder as she moved against his hips and his hand, and he could hear how close she was in her voice. He slid his hands to her hips and then up her back bending her over the bed. Felicity looked back unsure and he leaned forward and tugged her on earlobe with his teeth. She groaned. "Trust me!", he said.

She placed her hands down on the bed for balance, and Oliver's hand slid down the outside of her thighs and then back up to her waist as he pressed forward. He slowly slid inside of her and Felicity's eyes closed and her head fell forward as he filled her deliciously and more than he had before. He held her hips still as he pushed all the way in and his eyes closed as he felt how hot and tight she was inside. 

"Oliver....please!" she begged. She needed him to move, and he kissed the small of her back before he started to move. He slowly slid in and out his hands guided her hips as they both moved in unison, him pushing forward and her back. Felicity had never felt anything so good and her hands fisted the bedding as he started to move harder, faster, deeper. As their bodies moved quicker he suddenly pulled her up, her back flush against his chest, and the new angle caused her to cry out as he continued to move harder, faster deeper. His hand slid down to her breast and tugged on her nipple as they both chased their orgasm. Felicity felt her body tense and when he tugged on her nipple again as he pushed in deep, she came hard.

"Oliver!!!" 

The sound of his name on her lips and the feel of his cock sheathed inside of her as she came caused him to pound into her harder as he came with wave after wave of sexual release. They both collapsed forward on the bed and Felicity giggled as he kissed between her shoulder blades and then pulled away. She turned on her side and looked back at him as he grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the bucket of water beside the door. His legs were slightly wobbly as he grinned at her and then climbed onto the bed beside her. He kissed her softly as he cleaned between her legs and she looked at him in fascination.

"That was amazing. I didn't know you could.....you know!" Oliver laughed. He loved her innocence and he smiled. "Oh there are many things we can do Felicity and I plan to show you each and every one."

He pulled back the covers and had her crawl inside as he got in behind her and she turned and laid her head on his chest. 

"How soon can we try the next thing?" Her voice was serious and Oliver looked at her in surprise. He was going to enjoy tonight!

                                                                                                               ***

The next day Oliver kissed her quickly before he headed to the training grounds. He left Felicity with Lord Chambers and as he trained with his men he felt his focus growing stronger. He felt different today. He felt a distinct energy flowing through him and he wondered at the change. However, as they were going through the swordplay with the men a scout came riding into the courtyard, his horse moving hard and fast and he dismounted and ran to the training grounds. 

"Sir Oliver!!! Sir Slade!!!!" Oliver looked over at Slade and they both made their way to the scout. He was out of breath and they could tell he was scared.

"Malcolm and his men have sent us a message. They killed Sir Allister and set his body up on a stake with a message. They want us to meet at Gliestan Glade before midnight tonight."

Oliver's eyes narrowed in rage as he cursed and threw his sword into the ground. Slade turned and looked at Oliver. "Our men are ready but we are still waiting on the arrival of the new knights. We don't have enough men Oliver."

Oliver knew Slade was speaking the truth but he also knew, like Slade that they did not have a choice. They had to go meet Malcolm and hopefully end this once and for all. They discussed a strategy with their men and then gave them an hour to say their goodbyes and meet at the stables. They were to ride in an hour.

Oliver made his way slowly back into the castle. He felt a calm wash over him when he saw Felicity and Lord Chambers in the sitting room laughing, and he stopped and watched for a moment. He was glad that she would be safe and when Lord Chambers looked up and saw him, he put on a smile and walked over to them.

He kissed Felicity softly on the lips and then looked at Lord Chamber. "Sir Allister is dead. Malcolm had him killed and then used him as a message to us. He wants us to meet him at Gliestan Glade before midnight tonight." Felicity felt tightness in her chest as images from her nightmare flashed in her mind. She could feel that this was going to be a brutal battle and a long one and she knew they were short on men. 

Lord Chambers sighed. "When do you leave?"

"One hour my lord!"

He nodded and stood. "I will give you two some time alone. But know Oliver, that no matter what. I will take care of Felicity." Oliver knew what he was saying and he shook Lord Chamber's hand before the man walked away.

Felicity looked at Oliver in panic. "I know what he was implying my lord and I know you do not have the men to take on Malcolm"

'We have no choice Felicity. We need to end this with Malcolm" Felicity's mind flew into a panic and then she remembered something her mother had told her. She grabbed Oliver's hand and stood and calling to Alara headed up to his room. Closing the door behind them she spoke some words to Alara and she moved to the fireplace and sat down. Felicity followed her over and led Oliver over asking him to sit. She sat facing him and he looked at her puzzled. She took her talisman from around her neck and placed it in his hands as she spoke. 

"My mother told me that when I found my true love that my powers would grow stronger, and as you know I used a safety spell on you the last two times you fought." Oliver nodded, not sure where she was going with her story. "She also told me that my true love, my real true love could tap into my powers when necessary by using my amulet. She said my connection to my love, to you, would be so strong that it would allow a conduit of power to flow between us."

"But how?" He looked down at the amulet. He didn't want to leave her without it. The thought made him nervous. She needed to be kept safe. 

"My connection to the amulet is a soulful one my lord. I do not need to be wearing it to call upon it, so it allows me to give it to my true love. While you are in battle you can use its powers to give you an advantage." Oliver looked at her in surprise, but he could see there was something she was not telling him.

"Felicity. That is amazing. But what are you not telling me?"

Felicity sighed softly. "You know what happens to me when I use my powers. For a time afterwards I am weak. It takes my strength. The more I use the weaker I become."

Oliver stood and handed her back the amulet. "No Felicity!! I am not going to use it. I need you to be safe. You are to keep it."

Felicity quickly stood and as tears filled her eyes she grabbed his hand and placed it there, closing his fist over it. "Oliver you do not understand. This battle will be unlike any other battle you have fought before. It will be long and bloody. Many men will lose their lives, and as my true love if I lose you...... I can't lose you!"

"Felicity! No!"

"Oliver, if you do not take this, then I will follow you and invoke the powers myself." She gave him a look that told him that was exactly what she would do. 

"What if I have Lord Chambers place you in a cell until I return?" She smiled softly. "Now that my powers are complete, no cell can hold me."

Oliver looked into her eyes and he saw truth and determination shining in their depths. "Please Oliver!"

He looked down at the amulet and then back at her. "You are not to leave this room. Understand? I will have Lord Chambers come and check on you."

She smiled softly. "I will be lying on this very bed when you return."

Oliver gripped the amulet and she took it from him and placed it around his neck, and as she closed her eyes and spoke it started to glow. "Ma kutsun üles iidsed võimud. Need, kes on enne jõudnud oma armastuse ja oma meeste läbi nende kohtuprotsesside kaudu, millega nad silmitsi seisavad. Ma andsin oma mõõgale ja kilbile jõudu ja jõudu. Anna talle oma tarkus ja anna talle vägede vägi. (I call upon the powers of the ancient ones. The ones that have come before to carry my love and his men through the trials that they will face. I impart strength and power to his sword and shield. Grant him your wisdom and give him the power of the ancients.)"

Oliver felt a strong energy course through his body and when she opened her eyes they were glowing a serene green. He stared at her as her love and power flowed through him and then her eyes slowly returned to blue. 

"Be safe my love!” she said. 

He turned and grabbed his sword and walked to the door. "I love you Felicity."

"I love you too Oliver." He gave her one last long stare before he closed the door behind him and headed down to see Lord Chambers. 

"Alara, come!" Alara walked to Felicity's side and looked at her, her eyes glowing the same green that had filled Felicity's moments before. " Ma tahan, et sa järgiksid mu armastust ja hoiaksid teda ohutumaks. Tooge ta mulle tagasi! (I want you to follow my love and keep him safe. Bring him back to me!)" Alara growled softly and blinked her eyes slowly before Felicity walked to the door and let her out. She closed the door behind her and then went to the bed to lie down. It was best if she did not move around too much. The weakness that she would feel would be intense and as she lay down and closed her eyes, a soft smile curved her lips.

And then she fell into a dreamless state.


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver and his men arrived at the glade and set up camp about a quarter mile away. Based on Felicity's dream, Oliver knew this was going to be a long hard battle. He hoped his men were prepared. He walked over to Slade's tent and entering him and Slade discussed their strategy, then they gathered their men and headed to the glade. As they topped the hill they could see the field and before them were hundreds of Malcolm's men ready for battle. Oliver's eyes scanned the field as he looked for Malcolm. They had decided that he would be the one to search for Malcolm and as they rode down for their first engagement with his men, he kept to the edge, trying to figure out where Malcolm would be hiding. 

The clanging of the metal upon metal met his ears and he turned everything off except the part of him that fought, the dark part of him. His sword sliced through the air as man after man attacked and went down beneath his blade. The sound of arrows slicing through the air, metal hitting metal and men screaming flew through the air and after several hours of battle Oliver and Slade moved their men back in retreat. Their goal was to use a series of retreats to trick Merlyn's men into breaking their shield wall. 

As they retreated they took stock of the men they had lost. Out of 300 men, 80 were dead and 10 wounded. They went to their camp and devised their next strategy before they briefly rested and then headed back to the glade. 

This cycle of fighting and retreat continued over several days and by the fifth day their men were tired, worn down and wounded. The battle was taking its toll.

Oliver stood at the top of the hill with his men ready to engage in battle again. Out of the 300 men that had started this battle over 140 had already died. The remaining men were tired and ready for this battle to end. As his men forged forward he saw them fighting their way through the wall of Malcolm's men with determination. His hand gently gripped the talisman that Felicity had hung around his neck. She had told him that he could use her powers and he was starting to think today was the day to do just that. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to summons the magic he needed, so he gripped the talisman tightly and he thought of her, and as he did the talisman started to glow a bright green. He continued to think of Felicity and his love for her as a green glow started to spread across the glade like a soft cloud. His men gained strength and as he watched Malcolm's men started to fall, and as his men surged forward, he caught sight of Malcolm near the trees behind his men. He would not let him get away and he spurred his horse in Malcolm's direction, the talisman glowing bright at his chest.

                                                                                        ***

Lord Chambers made his way to Oliver's room. He had promised him that he would check on Felicity and when she had not come down to break her fast he had grown worried. He knocked lightly on the door and when he walked in he saw Felicity lying on the bed, her hands lying by her side. She looked like she was asleep, her face peaceful, but as he drew near worry furrowed his brow. He said her name softly several times but she did not stir and Lord Chambers gasped as he checked her pulse. It was slow but there. He sat by the bed stumped. What had happened to her? He hurried down to let his servants know he would be by her side, and there he sat. Day after day he would come in the morning and sit with her and then leave in the evening to sleep before doing it again the next day. He ate in the room by her side, and as the days passed he wondered if she would ever wake up.

It was on the fifth day that Lord Chambers noticed a change and his heart skipped a beat. He came into the room to sit with Felicity as he had every day and when he walked in he saw a strange green glow around her body. She was pale and as she lay there a tear slipped down his cheek. It had been five days since she had been unconscious, five days of no food and no water. As the green glow gently engulfed her body Lord Chambers took her hand in his and he waited. If she was going to slip away from him then he would be by her side.

                                                                                        ***

As his men fought Oliver raced toward Malcolm. He was his target and his only goal. He needed to kill him. When he neared Malcolm saw him approach and he lifted his sword ready for battle. Oliver quickly dismounted his horse and soon they were exchanging sword blows. Oliver advanced and fought as Malcolm parleyed and fought him off over and over. Malcolm was skilled with a sword and Oliver knew as they fought that it was going to take all of his skill and concentration to beat him. 

Their swords met with a loud crescendo over and over and soon Oliver got in a cut. He got first blood. However as the fight wore on he grew fatigued. He could tell that Malcolm was feeling tired as well and tried to use it to his advantage reining his blows in hard, fast downward strokes. However as he advanced Malcolm gained some energy and soon was pushing Oliver back in a battle of pure strength. 

The green glow gently flowed through the field like a fine mist and as Slade watched as their men gained an advantage and started to turn the tide of the battle in their favor. He looked over the field for Oliver and saw the green talisman glowing like a beacon as Oliver battled Malcolm with a calm rage. 

Oliver's look was fierce and as he started to gain the advantage on Malcolm, he saw him signal behind him, as an arrow flew through the air and hit Oliver in the leg. Oliver cried out in pain as he went down on one knee and Malcolm took that as his opportunity to advance. As Oliver watched him move forward his sword drawn for the death stroke he thought back over the last five days. The battle had been just as Felicity had predicted. It had been long and bloody and they had lost over half of their men. He lifted his head ready to defend himself as best he could when suddenly he heard a growl so deep that even Malcolm stopped and turned.

Oliver looked on in shock as Alara came running at full speed out of the forest and tackled Malcolm to the ground. Her element of surprise had been to her advantage and when he hit the ground his sword flew from his hand. She pounced on his chest and immediately bit his jugular. Oliver could hear the gurgles coming from Malcolm's throat and then the blood started to flow. Alara held tight, not letting go and then Malcolm went limp. She released his neck and stepped off of his chest and looked at Oliver. Her eyes glowed green and her teeth, red with Malcolm's blood showed as she panted. She made her way over to Oliver and seeing his wound she nudged his leg with her head before she laid by his side. She was sent to protect him and she would not leave his side until he was safe. 

Slade's eyes widened in shock as he watched the scene unfold before him. He saw Malcolm wound Oliver and start to advance, and he thought he was seeing things when the large cat came out of nowhere and attacked Malcolm. Now the panther was lying by Oliver's side and Slade was momentarily speechless before he ordered some of his men to go help Oliver. Oliver's horse walked to his side and sniffed Alara as she purred and then they both stood watch, their eyes noting any movement for a threat of their master. 

Oliver saw his men approaching and he touched Alara on her head. She turned her green eyes to him, and he gave her a look of wonder. "She sent you to me didn't she?" Alara blinked her beautiful eyes at him and then moved away as Oliver's men helped him to his feet and onto his horse. Alara followed close to the horses’ hind quarters as he made his way back to camp and then stayed by his side as his men regrouped and assessed their dead and wounded. It was a long evening and as he limped back to his cot to sleep for the night, Alara was by his side. 

                                                                                     ***

Lord Chambers heard the trumpets blow heralding the return of the knights from battle, and it woke him from a slumber. He had been sitting with Felicity, her condition unchanged and had dozed off. He looked at her beautiful face and then ran a hand through his hair. How was he going to tell Oliver of her condition?

Oliver and his men rode into the courtyard and he dismounted his horse as quickly as he could with his injury and threw his reigns to the page. He needed to see Felicity and he and Alara hurried into the castle and up the stairs. He opened the door and Alara ran to Felicity's side and curled up beside her on the bed with her head on Felicity's stomach. Oliver looked at her and then to Lord Chambers and the look in his eyes made Oliver catch his breath.

"She has been unconscious since you left." Lord Chambers said sadly. 

 Oliver hurried to her side, taking her hand and looking her up and down. She looked like she was sleeping but her pulse was low and he softly said her name. "Felicity!"

"Oliver, I think we need to call a healer." Lord Chambers said softly. 

Oliver did not take his eyes off of her as he whispered, "You told me it would take your energy. You told me." It was all he could choke out.

He felt tears stick in his throat and he clasped her hands to him as he laid his head on her chest. Alara nuzzled his head and started to purr. 

Lord Chambers watched them for a moment and then quietly slipped out of the room. He had tears in his eyes as he thought of what would happen if they lost her. He had just found her, he could not lose her.

Oliver and Alara stayed where they were for two days. As the hours turned to days, he quietly spoke to her as if she was sleeping.

She could not leave him. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, SuperArrowGirl/@SAGfanart, truly has outdone herself with this piece. Sarah, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you and your talent. I am humbled that you would do this for me and I just have no words. if you guys do not go check out her work on Twitter or redbubble.com you are truly missing out on some amazing art.

Lord Chambers walked down to his sitting room, and he paced as he thought over the last few days. He was not a believer in magic but he knew his niece was special and something had happened in the last few days. He immediately called for a messenger as he wanted to summons the healer that lived one town over. It was said that she had saved the life of a King. Maybe she could help save Felicity.

The messenger arrived and bowed, "Yes My Lord?"

"I want you to go to Liencster and find a woman by the name of Lyla. She is the healer there and I want you to bring her to me. Is that understood?"

The messenger nodded and then hurried out of the castle.

Lord Chambers sighed and ran a hand over his face as he climbed the stairs to his chambers to bathe and change clothes. He would check on Oliver later.

                                                                   ***

Oliver woke from having dozed by her side. He had been back a day and she was as still as the day he had returned. So he talked to her. He talked to her about his life before he was a knight. About how his sister use to chase him around the meadow near their home. How they would catch butterflies and caterpillars and how his sister always found a way to make him laugh. He talked about what life would be like after he retired. How they would be together and Alara would have new lands to roam. He gently stroked the panthers head as he spoke. She had not left Felicity's side to eat or hunt and he was concerned for her. She kept her head on Felicity's stomach and a low purr could be heard as she slept.

Oliver knew he needed to keep up his strength, so he kissed her lips softly and then headed down to dinner. It was nice to get out of the room and have a change of scenery but he would not be gone for long. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to be the first face she saw when she woke.

He was tired and he sat at the table and rested his head in his hands, ignoring the girls that tried to catch his attention. Slade saw him walk in and lifted the girl from his lap before walking over to sit across from him.

"Sir Oliver. You look exhausted my friend."

"I have been sitting with Felicity." he said. By now the whole castle was abuzz with the Lord's niece and her condition and many people had sent up well wishes for her as word spread.

"Oliver I am not one to believe in magic or mystical things but something happened on the field that I cannot explain. And that panther saved your life. While I will never understand what I saw and might not even speak of it again, I want you to know that the woman you have is special. She will pull through this, I promise."

Oliver looked at his long time friend and nodded, their eyes saying what they did not have to say. Slade would be there for whatever Oliver needed. Slade stood and walked back to his table as Oliver filled his plate with food and quickly ate. As he was about to finish a young woman approached his table, shy and unsure.

"Sir Oliver?"

He looked up to see a pretty young woman, dressed as a servant, looking at him nervously.

"Yes?"

"You do not know me but my name is Alaina. I work for Lord Chambers and wanted to tell you that I have been sending up prayers for Lady Felicity!"

Oliver nodded, "Thank you Alaina."

"Lady Felicity helped me get my job here with Lord Chambers so I could feed my family. In fact you met my son. You gave him some gold coins." She looked at him with gratitude.

"That was your son?" he asked surprised.

She smiled. "Yes. He is such a good boy and the day you found him we were running low on food. He took it upon himself to go try to find some and that is when he got into trouble. He came home and told me what you and Lady Felicity did for us. I will never forget that. Then Lady Felicity came to see me one day and she told me to come see Lord Chambers, that he might have a job for me."

Oliver was floored. Why hadn't she told him about this? Because she was selfless, and he knew that.

"Well Alaina, I am so very glad that you came and told me. Please tell your son that if he is interested I think we are looking for some good page recruits." The ladies eyes lit up and she hugged Oliver shyly before she turned and walked away.

Oliver made his way back up to his room as he thought back over his conversation with the lady. Not only had Felicity helped the little boy she had sought out his family and gave them a way to support themselves. God he loved her so much.

He slipped back into the room and noting no change, took off his clothing and lay down next to her. He could not pull her to him, so he took her hand in his and squeezed it tight as he drifted off to sleep.

                                                                                  ***

Lord Chambers woke the next morning to a knock on his door. It was the messenger from the previous day. 

"My lord, I am sorry to disturb you but I thought you should know that the healer Miss Lyla and her husband have arrived." Lord Chambers dismissed the young man and quickly dressed. He headed down the stairs feeling a sense of hope. As he rounded the corner into the sitting room, he looked to see a brown haired woman wearing simple clothing, her hair shoulder length, her smile warm. However it was the man by her side that drew the most attention. He was dark skinned and had the body of hardened warrior he was massive. Lord Chambers approached them with a warm smile and held out his hand. 

"Thank you for coming so quickly my lady. I am Lord Chambers"

Lyla smiled at the man. He seemed warm and friendly, "I am Lyla and this is my husband John."

He shook both of their hands and asked them to walk with him. "I have called you here for my niece. There is not a lot I can explain but she has been in an unresponsive state for over a week." He led them up to her room, as Lyla thought over his words. They intrigued her.

Lord Chambers knocked on the door and Oliver answered, looking at the man and woman with him curiously. 

"Sir Oliver. May we come in?" Lord Chambers asked.

Oliver opened the door to let them in and Lyla immediately stopped seeing the large black panther on the bed. But then she moved forward and gently stroked the beasts head before she took Felicity's hand. 

"I called Lyla to see if she could help Felicity." Lord Chambers told Oliver. "She is a healer Oliver and she might be able to help Felicity pull out of this......whatever it is!"

Oliver looked at Lyla and walked over to her. "Do you really think you can help her?"

Lyla noticed the talisman around his neck and looked up at him. "I can. But I am going to need you to tell me how you got that talisman."

Oliver looked at John who stood with his arm crossed over his broad chest and he turned back to Lyla. "Felicity gave it to me before I went into battle."

Lyla nodded with understanding. "I am going to need y0u to tell me everything."

Oliver started to talk.

                                                                                           ***

Lyla looked at Felicity in wonder after she heard the story that Oliver told her.

"Sir Oliver, Felicity is a special woman. And I don't just mean like what she means to you. I mean she is special. I have only known one other empath in my lifetime that could not only pass her powers to her love, but could speak with non-humans. Something that you have to understand is that when Felicity gave you her talisman and the ability to use her powers during battle, she was giving you a part of herself. For that to happen her body had to shut down to conserve what energy she could. All of her functions shut down except for her breathing and her heart and those were slowed purposefully to the lowest level the body could withstand."

"Are you telling me she knew this would happen? That she actually controlled it?"

"That is exactly what I am saying." Lyla looked at John. "John can you please come here." She looked at Oliver and then at Lord Chambers. 

"There is not much I can do when an empath has gone into a catatonic state but I might be able to speed up the process of her body recovering."

Lyla stood to one side, as John moved Felicity from the bed and laid her on the floor. Oliver went to stop them but Lord Chambers stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Let them try Oliver."

Lyla and John moved to each side of Felicity and joined hands as Lyla began to speak, "Als poders que controlen el cel i la terra, als antics que ens han precedit, us demano que dirigeu el vostre poder i la vostra força. Feu que el seu cos sigui tot i la seva força forta. (To the powers that control the heavens and the earth, to the ancients who have gone before us, I ask you to direct your power and your strength. Make her body whole and her will strong.)"

Oliver felt an energy in the room as Lyla and John stood, hands clasped over Felicity, their breathing and hearts in sync. Alara slept on, her tail twitching periodically in her dreams.

As the parted John looked at Oliver. "You have a strong woman Sir Oliver. She will come through this." John picked Felicity up and laid her gently on the bed. 

"Come, let me show you to your quarters for the night.", said Lord Chambers.

John walked over and laid a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "We will stay until she wakes."

Oliver looked at him and gave him a thankful nod, before they walked out of the room and shut the door.

Oliver walked over and took Felicity's hand in his as his voice shook with emotion.

"Come back to me my love!" 


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver was exhausted. He had been up all night checking on Felicity and his back and neck hurt from sleeping in an awkward position by her side. He stood and stretched reaching for his braes when he heard a sound that stopped him dead cold. He turned slowly and saw Felicity reaching her hand toward her head, a small groan escaping her lips. He rushed to her side, and he saw Alara lift her head, looking at her Mistress as if she was seeing things.

"Felicity!?" 

She turned her head toward him, and her eyes were dimmed, the light they normally emitted not there. But she smiled at him. "You came back to me!" Her voice was hoarse and Oliver shushed her.

"Please don't talk. Let me get you some water." He rushed from his room and down the stairs and the first servant he saw he ordered to bring water and then for them to fetch Lord Chambers, Lady Lyla and Sir John. He ran back up the stairs and walked over by the bed. She looked so pale, so fragile it made his heart ache. 

Felicity looked at Oliver. As handsome as he was he looked awful. He had bags under his eyes and she noticed they were wet with tears. 

She held out her hand beckoning him to her. "Come here my love. Why are you sad?"

"You have been out for two weeks Felicity." She could hear the emotion in his voice and blushed lightly. "You knew that would happen, didn't you?" He said the words matter of factly with no accusation.

She nodded. "I knew if I told you the toll this would take on me that you would not take the talisman. I needed you to take it."

He looked at her with concern. "But why?" He sat on her bedside, bringing her hands to his lips.

"Because in my dream, the one where I saw the battle. I saw you die!"

Oliver looked at her in shock, but before he could respond the servant brought the water. Oliver helped her to sit up and then lifted the water to her lips. "Drink slowly my lady."

Felicity took a sip of the water and laid back down as Lord Chambers came into the room. He walked over and seeing her eyes open hugged her, his eyes watering. "Oh dear girl. What a wonderful sight."

Felicity smiled and Lord Chambers sat by her side. Oliver decided to give them a moment, and he looked at Alara. He knew she needed some food and water and he motioned to her to come. She looked at Felicity and when she nodded her head, Alara walked over to Oliver' side, rubbing against his leg. He smiled at Felicity. "We will be back soon my love." He closed the door behind him.

Lord Chambers looked her over. He could tell she was weak and she looked pale. "You scared me young lady." He tried to sound stern, but it just came out relieved. 

"I am sorry for worrying everyone. But I knew that if I told Oliver about what would happen he would not take the talisman. He had to take it."

"He won you know!" Lord Chambers said with a proud smile. "Men were hurt but more would have died if it had not been for you." They heard a knock at the door and Lord Chambers opened it to find Lyla and John standing on the other side. He invited them in and when Lyla saw Felicity awake, her brown eyes smiled. 

"Hi Felicity, my name is Lyla. This is my husband John. I am a healer that your uncle called to help you."

Felicity looked at the couple and smiled warmly. "You were the voice I heard."

Lyla looked at her in surprise. "You could hear me?"

Felicity nodded, "Yes, I could hear everyone, I just could not respond. My body was not ready."

Lyla took her hand. "I have never met an empath such as you Felicity. Your powers........they astound me. You must come from a long line of empaths."

Felicity nodded, "Both my mother and my grandmother."

As the ladies talked Lord Chambers pulled John to the side. "I cannot thank you both enough for bringing her back to us. Will you please stay another fortnight? I would like to have a celebration in the castle for her."

Lyla heard him speaking and she looked at John and nodded. "We would be honored Lord Chambers." he said. 

Oliver and Alara returned a short time later. He had made sure she was fed by taking her on a walk through the forests behind the castle. She had been able to run and hunt and it made Oliver feel better knowing she was gaining back her strength.

Oliver walked over to Lyla and John and shook their hands solemnly. "I am indebted to you both. Whatever you need, all you have to do is ask."

They smiled and then left the room giving Felicity and Oliver some time alone.

Lord Chambers kissed her forehead and turned to Oliver. "I will have both of your dinners sent up tonight." He smiled a big smile and clapped Oliver's shoulder before he walked out, closing the door.

Oliver slowly walked toward her, shedding his clothes and when he was down to his braes he crawled into the bed beside her and pulled her tightly to his chest. 

"Please do not ever keep something like that from me again my love."

She placed her arms tightly around his waist. She could tell he had lost weight. Well now that she was back she would make sure he took care of himself.

They laid holding each other, Alara at their feet as Felicity fell back to sleep. She still needed to get some rest, but she was starting to get some color back in her cheeks and that made Oliver smile. He would tell her about the battle and about Merlyn, but now he just wanted her to rest. To heal.

He closed his eyes and soon his exhaustion overtook him and he was sound asleep. Alara raised her head when she heard a knock on the door, but Oliver and Felicity were in a deep sleep. The servant knocked again and when she did not get an answer she instructed the ladies with her to leave the food by the door and then they left. 

Alara looked at her Mistress and the man that was slowly becoming her master and as she purred in contentment, her eyes glowed purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much beggsyboo for your idea on the color change. I will explain it in the next chapter but I loved it!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this chapter. :0)
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver and Felicity slept through until morning, both of their bodies trying to recover, his from lack of sleep hers from lack of energy. They woke the next morning and Oliver could tell immediately that Felicity was feeling better. She had more color in her cheeks and as she turned in his arms she snuggled close to him. Her hand gently fingered the talisman still around his neck and suddenly she sat up straight. The talisman had changed color. It was now purple. Her mother had told her that her amulet could change colors if she sacrificed herself for someone she loved. It stood for royalty, peace and magic. She turned and looked at Alara and the panther's eyes were glowing a soft amethyst. 

But it also meant something else and Felicity was shocked. She couldn't be, could she? She knew she had not taken the sylphium after they were together last but her body had all but shut down when she was in her catatonic state. She needed to talk to Lyla.

Oliver kissed her shoulder, sitting up beside her, and then he noticed Alara's eyes. He looked down at the talisman and then at Felicity, his eyes confused.

"Felicity, why is the talisman purple?"

She explained what her mother had told her about sacrifice and love and he took the talisman off and gently placed it around her neck. 

"I still cannot believe you did that my love." He kissed her lips and when she was hesitant to respond, he looked worried.

"Are you ok?"

"Um, I am fine. Just a little hungry." She felt terrible that she was acting so weird with him but she could not relax until she knew if she was with child. How would he deal with that? Yes he had told her he wanted to retire to his own lands and be with her, but to father a child? That could be too much. She looked at Alara and Alara blinked sensing her fear and unease. Alara looked at Oliver and roared lightly. She would get him to take her to the woods to hunt. 

Oliver looked at Alara and laughed. "Ok girl. Give me a minute."

He dressed and walked to the door and opening it picked up the tray that had been left outside of it. He had heard the servant knocking earlier but had not wanted to awaken Felicity.

He set the tray down and kissed her head. "I am going to take Alara for a hunt. Will you be ok until we get back?"

'Yes, but would you mind having Lyla come by to see me? I would like to talk to her and thank her for what she did.", she answered vaguely.

Oliver could sense something was off but he figured it had to do with everything she had one through and he nodded before he led Alara out of the room.

Felicity let out a sigh and stood from the bed. Her legs were wobbly from not being used, so she held onto the bed for a moment as they finally calmed down. 

What was she going to do? What if she was pregnant and Oliver did not want kids? She would have to leave. She would leave and raise the child by herself.

She shook her head. Come on Felicity, you are getting ahead of yourself. You need to calm down and wait to see what Lyla tells you. She heard a knock at the door and opened it to Lyla's warm brown eyes. 

"Felicity! You look so much better.", she said as she came into the room. Felicity closed the door and before she could say anything Lyla noticed her talisman. 

"Purple!" she murmured. 

"Alara's eyes are purple too." Felicity said, and Lyla could see the concern in her eyes. "Lyla, Oliver and I were together before he left for the battle, and I did not take sylphium after. My mother told me that my talisman could change color if I sacrificed myself for someone I loved, but she also told me that purple could signify......it could signify birth."

Lyla looked at Felicity as if in shock. "Felicity, yes the change did have to do with your sacrifice, but you are wrong about the color purple signifying life." She hesitated. How could she tell Felicity this news?

"Lyla please, what is it?"

Lyla took Felicity's hands in hers and her eyes were filled with compassion. "Felicity the color purple signifies death."

Felicity stumbled back her hand flying to her mouth. "No!! No!!!"

She collapsed onto the bed and Lyla was immediately by her side. "Who........how?"

Lyla's eyes were filled with tears. "I don't know. There is a ritual we can do to find out but we would need all of your loved ones in the room."

Felicity choked, "You mean.....you mean it could be Oliver?"

"It could be Oliver or Lord Chambers, Alara. It could be you Felicity."

Felicity heard no more. The buzzing became so loud in her ears she thought she was going to pass out. She couldn't lose someone. Especially Oliver or Alara. It would rip her heart out, and Lord Chambers was like a father to her. She had grown to love him so very much. She felt tears falling down her face as she looked at Lyla, her eyes begging her to tell her differently. She couldn't.

                                                                                                    ***

John had accompanied Oliver on his walk with Alara and Oliver looked at the man with curiosity. He was huge. He knew without a doubt he would be an asset in battle. He wanted to know more about him.

"How did you meet Lyla?" Oliver asked as they watched Alara prowling up the path.

"I was injured in battle just outside of Liencster. Lyla was known well among the commoners there and so the Lord I was working for at the time had me taken to her. I stayed with her for two weeks while she worked her magic, so to speak. We got to know each other and when it came time for me to leave. I couldn't. She mesmerized me."

Oliver huffed out a laugh. "I know the feeling."

"Felicity is a special lady Oliver. Women like Lyla and Felicity are one in a million. Don't let her go man."

Oliver watched Alara with a wistful expression. "I don't intend to." 

They talked more as they walked and each developed a level of respect for the other. 

                                                                                                   ***

Lord Chambers knocked on Felicity's door with a spring in his step. He was thrilled that she was awake and he did not want to waste any time. He wanted to throw a festival for her and he was going to announce to everyone who came that she was his daughter. He hoped she would agree. He knew she was not biologically his daughter but he had come to love her like a daughter and despite the fact his brother had died, he wanted to do right by her. 

Lyla opened the door and as soon as he walked in he knew something was wrong. He listened in shock as Lyla explained to him about the talisman and the changes and what they meant and Lord Chambers nearly lost his breath. In that moment he prayed to the heavens that it was him. He couldn't lose Felicity and he knew she would not be the same if she lost Oliver or Alara. He walked over and gently pulled her into a hug. 

"All will be well my child. I promise you!"

Felicity hugged him back as her tears fell unheeded. 

Somehow she did not believe that would be true.


	21. Chapter 21

Oliver, John and Alara headed back into the castle. Alara had made an impressive kill and she was feeling stronger, but she wanted to get back to her Mistress. Oliver opened the door and walked in and as soon as he did he sensed something was wrong.

'Felicity?" he made his way over to her and sat by her side. Her eyes were puffy from crying and Oliver's heart clenched. Alara jumped up on the bed with a growl and curled up next to her Mistress.

Lyla looked at John and told them the story of the talisman and the color change. Oliver was floored. He pulled Felicity tightly to his chest. No, that couldn't be. He looked at Lyla with a shocked expression and she turned to John. "We need to do the afterlife incantation so we can find out who the talisman is reflecting. 

John nodded and walked over to Lyla. They held hands and closed their eyes and Felicity, Oliver and Lord Chambers watched in fascination as a light mist started to swirl around them. Lyla started speaking. Felicity shut her eyes tightly as she heard Lyla's words. She loved the people in this room. She couldn't lose anyone.

"Argia eta iluna, eguzkia eta ilargia, antzinakoei deitzen diot. heriotza eta iluntasuna kontrolatzen dutenak. Zein bilatzen duzu? (To the light and the dark, the sun and the moon, I call upon the ancient ones; the ones who control death and darkness. Whom do you seek?)"

They felt the mist swirling around them and as it moved between them it started to shift. Lyla and John kept their eyes closed as it moved quickly, swirled into a storm and vanished as quickly as it had come. Lyla and John opened their eyes and looked around the room. Lyla was confused. The incantation always worked. She looked at John with wide eyes. Could it be? She had only heard of this happening on one other occassion. The empath had been strong and because of the strength of her powers death had moved on, the light that the empath emmitted being too strong for death to take it's hold. She looked at the talisman around Felicity's neck and then she knew. The purple had faded to a soft lavender, it was glowing and Alara's eyes were shadowing the same color. 

Felicity looked at Lyla and John in fear. "Please can you tell me? Who?" She choked out the last word, really not wanting to know but not able to go on until she did. Oliver gripped him to her tightly and he felt the energy thrumming through her body. 

Lyla walked over to Felicity and looked at her in awe. "Felicity this has only happened in other time in the history of this incantation. I am... I am stunned!" 

"What are you talking about Lyla?" Oliver asked when Felicity could not say a word. 

"Felicity when your powers became complete, I mean when you met your true love, it solidified your powers into a whole. When that happened your powers became stronger, which is why you were able to grant your powers to Oliver when he was in battle. You are considered a light conduit Felicity. You emit goodness and light from within and because of the strength of how you love, unselfishly, you have the power push back darkness."

Felicity growing confused as were Oliver and Lord Chambers. "I'm not sure I understand." Felicity looked at her confused. What was she saying?

"Felicity your emotion, your love was able to push back death. It could not get a grip because of your light. Your powers were too strong."

Felicity started to feel hope rise in her chest, but she didn't want to feel it just yet. "So what are you saying Lyla?"

"Look at the color of your talisman now. Of Alara's eyes. What I am saying is that even though death was near, it couldn't take hold. Because of you!"

Oliver looked at Lyla and John in shock. He felt like he was going crazy. He knew that Felicity had powers but the strength of her powers had increased. Did that mean she could cheat death?

"So are you saying that Felicity can repel death?" he asked stunned.

Lyla laughed lightly. "No. No one can repel death forever. I believe the talisman turned purple because Felicity was able to take her body to such a non-communicative state, that it was as close to death as you can get without actually dying. The talisman sensed this therefore changing color. Our incancation just kind of reset it so to speak."

Lord Chambers collapsed into a nearby chair the air leaving his lungs in relief. He watched as Oliver and Felicity hugged each other tight, Alara nuzzling their heads. He was old. He was tired, and as he sat there an idea came to mind. He needed to talk to Oliver, but he would wait. 

Lyla, continued to look at Felicity before she turned to John and Lord Chambers. "We should go and give them some time alone."

Lord Chambers kissed Felicity on the head and then winked at Oliver before he walked out with Lyla and John. 

"This excitement is too much for me." he joked. She clung to him tightly. He could feel her trembling. That had been way too close. He sat back on the bed and pulled her to his chest. She trembled as she thought of how close she had come to hearing she was losing someone she loved. Losing her mother had been the hardest thing she had ever gone through, but thinking of losing Oliver or Alara, made her chest ache so bad, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think about it anymore. Oliver was here with her, he was safe. 

She clung tighter to him and then she was kissing him. She kissed him with love, desire, relief, hunger and such need that he couldn't help himself. As much as he knew she needed to rest and needed to let her body heal, he needed her too. They broke the kiss each breathing heavily and wasted no time in stripping off their clothes. She wanted to feel him, skin to skin, flesh to flesh, heartbeat to heartbeat. 

He looked up at her in surprise as she pushed him back on the bed and straddled his lap. Her hands took their time tracing the hard lines of his chest and she leaned forward her hair brushing his face and kissed over his heart. His hands slid to her hips, their softness a stark contrast to his callouses and the feeling was deliciously electric. She could feel him growing hard beneath her and she rocked against him. Oliver closed his eyes as he felt her heat and her wet desire and his grip tightened on her hips. He quickly sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist, their bodies meeting exactly where they wanted, hard and soft. He kissed along her shoulder and up her neck and as he pulled her down for a deep kiss she lifted on her knees and gripped him in her hand. His groan was deep and gutteral and soon she was lowering herself slowly onto him. Her body was wet and ready and he slid in easily all the way to the base. He wrapped his arms around her and soon they were rocking together against each other. Their breathing turned to pants as she lifted and sank back down onto him and soon his hands were gripping her waist guiding her on him. They stared into each others eyes as they moved, him thrusting her lowering, her hard nipples dragging against his chest. He could feel her body tightening, and hear her moans and whimpers, her arms tight around his neck and soon they were both gasping as their orgasm's hit slow and intense. They both continued to rock together as they cried out, their bodies hitting that high and then slowly sinking back down together. They held each other close as their breathing returned to normal and Oliver leaned back, lying down, taking her with him. 

Felicity sprawled across his body, as they lay still joined and her eyes grew heavy. He kissed her head, gently stroking her hair and whispering words of love to her.

They both eventually fell asleep and as they did, the talisman and Alara's eyes glowed with the color of life.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short update but a number of things are about to happen in this story and I did not have time to write them tonight. So I wanted to give you guys some type of update today, so I can get to the good stuff tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver and Felicity headed down the next morning feeling happy and rested. Alara was by their side and as they walked through the castle to the dining hall, servants stopped and bowed their heads in respect. No one seemed to fear the cat and their eyes followed the beautiful blonde and her knight with a smile. As they entered the room, Lord Chambers walked over and kissed Felicity on the cheek, then he turned to Oliver.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see. Felicity do you mind if I borrow him for a few minutes?"

Felicity smiled, "Not at all Uncle. I shall visit with Lyla and John." She kissed Oliver lovingly before heading to their table.

"Please, walk with me." Lord Chambers lead Oliver out of the room and down the hall.

"There is something I need to discuss with you man to man Sir Oliver. Please give me a moment." He indicated Oliver should enter his office before he shut the door behind them.

"Oliver there is something that I have been needing to do for awhile, but just could not figure out the best way to approach it. However, with you and Felicity here, I know exactly what I want to do." He indicated Oliver should sit down before he continued. "I have been thinking of stepping down for awhile. However, with my children having their own lands and families, I have not had anyone that I could pass down my lands to or bestow lordship. That is until you came along. Felicity is my family and you Sir Oliver have become like a son to me. Therefore I would like to step down as Lord of Gleistan and grant my lands to you."

Oliver looked at him stunned. Was he hearing him right? Oliver had dreamed of having his own lands since he met Felicity but he never in his wildest dreams imagined it would be this quick or that it would be Gliestan. 

"Sir, with all due respect, why would you choose to hand Gliestan to me? You still have many years left in you my lord."

"I am old Oliver and I can no longer lead my men in battle. Plus the village needs someone young and strong to lead it forward and make change. You and Felicity are the perfect Lord and Lady to do just that. You are a good man Oliver and the people here see that. They respond to you. And because of you and her good deeds they are growing to love Felicity. And some even Alara." he laughed. "It would make me a happy man and would allow me to live out my remaining years in peace", he smiled.

"That is without question my lord....I....I don't know what to say."

"Please say you accept. I have plans for a festival in two days and I want to make the announcement at the festival."

Oliver looked at him and walked over to the window. He could finally settle down with lands of his own and even marry Felicity. The thought of her being his wife and maybe having a few kids made him feel warmth in his chest like never before. He could have a family, a home.

He turned to Lord Chambers and with tears in his eyes, he held out his hand to him. "I accept my Lord, but on one condition."

"Name it!"

"That you stay with us, here in the castle for as long as you choose."

"Just try to get rid of me." They laughed and hugged. 

Oliver could not wait to tell Felicity.

                                                                                                       ***

Felicity smiled as she sat with Lyla and John and when Lyla looked at Felicity's face and then at her talisman, a look of pure glee filled her eyes. 

"I am guessing you had a good night Felicity."

"Yes, and I feel so much better this morning."

Lyla smiled and gave John a knowing look. He looked at Felicity and her talisman and his eyes widened. He knew why Lyla was so excited.

"Where is Oliver?' John asked.

"He is with my uncle. He needed to talk to Oliver." She put some fruit on her plate, her appetite ravenous and they talked as they ate their food. Felicity found that she and Lyla came from similar backgrounds and she knew she would be counting Lyla as one of her dearest friends. She wished they did not have to leave.

"Felicity do you remember when we were talking yesterday and I told you that the color of the talisman indicated life changes?"

Felicity nodded with a sigh, "How could I forget. I will never be able to repay you for sorting things out for me."

"Well what would you say if I told you that your talisman has changed again?" Felicity's eyes flew down to the talisman and then she looked at Alara laying nearby. The talisman and her eyes were glowing soft lavender.  She looked at Lyla. "Please....what does this mean?"

Lyla grinned and looked at John and then at Felicity. "Felicity it seems you conceived last night. You are with child."

Felicity was shocked. "But how can you know that.....how can the talisman know? It's too soon."

"Felicity your powers defy logic in every aspect, and because of its strength you are finely tuned to the talisman and it to you. The same with Alara. As soon as you conceived the talisman picked up tiny changes in your bodies chemistry."

Felicity put her hand on her stomach in awe. A baby? Really?

"Are you sure?" she asked. She had thought that the other day but had been wrong. She did not want to be wrong again.

"I am absolutely sure Felicity." Lyla and John both smiled at her and Felicity placed her hand over her mouth in wonder. A baby! Hers and Oliver’s!

How in the world was she going to tell him?

                                                                                                          ***

Oliver walked back to the hall with Lord Chambers and then headed to Felicity. He walked up behind her and kissed her on the head before taking a seat beside her. He could not see the wonder or joy in her face as he turned and looked at John.

"So when are you guys planning on leaving?"

"We promised Lord Chamber we would wait until after the festival to head home." John said. He looked at Lyla as they both wondered if Felicity would tell Oliver the good news.

"Good, I would like to talk to you both after breakfast." Oliver smiled at them and then put some food on his plate. 

When they were done eating, as they stood, Felicity looked at Oliver with a soft smile. "I am going to go to the room and rest." She looked at Lyla and John begging them not to say anything. She was not ready to tell Oliver yet so she did not want them to say anything.

"Ok my love. I will be up soon." He kissed her cheek and then watched as she and Alara headed out of the room.

"Can we go to Lord Chambers’s office and talk?" he asked. Lyla and John nodded and then they all headed that way.

By the time they were done talking Oliver had a smile on his face and a plan. He had some surprises for Felicity, and he could not wait to tell them to her. He headed upstairs and found Felicity and Alara sitting on the bed talking. Felicity had a serene look on her face and Oliver couldn't help but stare. She looked so beautiful that it made his chest ache. 

"How are my girls?" he teased as he walked into the room. Alara looked at him and blinked her large lavendar eyes before she started purring softly. 

"Happy!" Felicity said and smile. "Oliver can we talk? I have some news for you."

Felicity had thought about it all the way up to the room. She couldn't hold off on telling Oliver. She needed him to know so she could know where they stood. Where their relationship stood.

She was going to tell him.


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver walked over to the bed and sat down taking Felicity's hands. He could see the serious look on her face and she seemed extremely nervous. He glanced at Alara before Felicity started to talk. "Do you remember Lyla talking about how the color of the amulet can signify life changes?"

"Yes, and I noticed that both the amulet and Alara's eyes have turned a different shade of purple. Is everything ok Felicity?" He was starting to get worried. Was she sick? He gently squeezed her hands. She hesitated and he lifted her chin with his finger. "You can tell me anything Felicity. Whatever it is we will deal with it together."

Felicity smiled a soft smile, her face almost glowing. "Oliver we are having a baby."

Oliver looked at her in shock. Had he heard her right? He opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. A baby?

Felicity bit her lower lip and waited for him to respond. He seemed speechless. "When I woke up this morning and saw the amulet had turned to lavender I knew something was going on, but I was not sure what. I spoke to Lyla this morning and she knew right away."

Oliver looked at Felicity in awe, 'You mean last night.......?"

Felicity nodded. Oliver's eyes caressed down her face to her stomach, and he gently laid his hand over her stomach. "A baby?"

Felicity nodded. 

"Our baby?"

Felicity nodded.

Felicity watched as the most beautiful smile she had ever seen spread over Oliver's face. "So I am going to be a father?"

Felicity nodded as she bit her bottom lip. 

Oliver leaned over and kissed her firmly on the lips. Oliver's hands moved up and cupped her cheeks and his eyes shown with such love it took Felicity's breath away. "We are going to have a baby!" He said the words so matter of factly and with such a beautiful smile on his face Felicity started laughing.

"Is that all you can say?" she grinned.

"No, I can say I love you! But I also have something else to tell you that I think you need to know." Felicity gave him a quizzical look.

"Your Uncle talked to me earlier about taking over his lands. He wants to step down and make me Lord of Gliestan." Felicity looked shocked. 

"Wait, so he wants you to become Lord of Gliestan? But why? Is he sick?" She was worried maybe he was sick and not telling them. Oliver shook his head no.

"No my love. He just wants to spend the time he has left in peace. I told him I would be honored to take the lands on one condition. That he live out the rest of his days here with us."

Felicity could not believe everything that was happening, and it was happening so very fast. She looked at Alara and the panther blinked her eyes slowly at Felicity and let out a soft roar. 

"I need to go see my Uncle!" Felicity stood and immediately headed to the door. Oliver stood quickly and captured her elbow. 

"Whoa there, slow down. I can't having you tripping on the stairs. I will walk with you." Felicity rolled her eyes teasingly but then placed her arm in his as Alara walked up beside her and the three of them went down to see Lord Chambers.

                                                                                                          ***

Lord Chamber turned as he heard a knock at the door and he smiled when he saw Oliver and Felicity and Alara standing there. He kissed Felicity on the cheek and invited them to sit.

"I am guessing that Oliver told you the news?"

Felicity smiled softly, "Yes he told me that you are wanting to step down. Are you ok Uncle? You are not sick are you?"

"Oh no my child", he laughed. "I am just old. I want to be able to enjoy what time I have left and I feel it is time to leave Gliestan in younger, more capable hands."

"Uncle, I cannot tell you what this means to us, especially now!" Felicity smiled and looked up at Oliver.

"Now?" Lord Chambers looked at their faces, he could see happiness beaming from their faces. 

"We are with child Uncle!" Felicity said taking his hands. 

Lord Chambers looked at Felicity and then looked up Oliver. He was overwhelmed with emotion. Tears welled in his eyes and he cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Words cannot express how very happy I am at this moment." He pulled Felicity to him gently and hugged her tight. "You are like a daughter to me Felicity. You shall have the finest care, whatever you need."

Oliver smiled, "I have one more surprise for Felicity but I wanted to share it with the both of you. I have asked Lyla and John to stay in Gliestan and for her to be town’s healer."

Felicity turned and looked at Oliver in wonder. What has she done to deserve the happiness she was feeling right now? Her heart was overflowing and she walked over and kissed Oliver softly. "I don’t' deserve you my lord."

"Nor I you my lady!"

Lord Chambers clapped his hands together in glee. He could not wait to get this festival in motion.

They had a lot to celebrate.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, @AlexiaRB/@Lexierbart (AlexiaRB FanArt) made this absolutely amazing poster for this fic and I am so excited to share it with you guys. I cannot say this enough. If you are on Twitter and you don't check these wonderful artists out you are missing out on some fantastic Olicity/Arrow art. Thank you sweet Lexi!!!!!!!!!!

****

**CELEBRATION FESTIVAL**

Oliver and Felicity walked down the stairs, her arm through his, Alara at their side with smiles on their faces. Today was the festival and Lord Chambers would be announcing Oliver's succession as Lord of Gliestan. Felicity was so proud of him and he looked so very handsome in his tunic in the Gliestan crest colors. Alara had woken up with quite a bit of energy this morning so they were going to release her to go hunt while they helped Lord Chambers greet the guests. Everyone in town was invited and it seemed that everyone in town was there. The grounds were teaming with people, and everyone they passed gave them a warm smile and a greeting.

Lyla and John were standing talking to Lord Chambers when they walked up and Felicity gave them both a hug.

"Oliver told me the good news. I cannot tell you how happy it makes me that you two will be staying!" Her smile beamed and Oliver thought that with her pregnancy glow she never looked more beautiful.

"Well John and I had been thinking of making a change and he gave us an offer we could not refuse." She smiled.

Felicity looked at Oliver in surprise, "And what would that be my lord?" She gave him a curious look.

"Our own piece of land on the property. He and Lord Chambers have already worked out the details." Lyla looked up at John and their smiles to each other showed a deep love. Felicity was so very happy for them both.

Lord Chambers led them to the dais that had been set up in the courtyard of the castle and as they mounted the steps everyone started to gather around.

"Good Morning everyone! I am so very glad to see you all here today. I have some exciting news and there will be games and food for your enjoyment. Today I am pleased to make a very important announcement. I have decided to step down as Lord of Gliestan and I am naming Sir Oliver Queen as new Lord of Gliestan."

Cheers and murmurs erupted around the courtyard and Lord Chambers clasped Oliver in a hug. Felicity clapped enthusiastically as Oliver stepped forward and officially accepted. Oliver tugged Felicity forward as the minister of the local parish stepped up. Oliver turned to Felicity and kneeled before her. "Felicity my love, for the longest time I was alone. I traveled worked where I was needed and moved on without any thought of love or a home. And then I met you. You captivated me from the very first time I saw you. Well you and Alara." They looked at the panther who had returned from her hunt and was dutifully by Felicity's side. Everyone laughed as the panther roared. "Now all I want is you by my side, for you to be my lady. Will you marry me?"

Felicity's eyes widened and she was speechless. Alara roared again and rubbed against Oliver as if giving him Felicity's answer for her. Felicity took his hand and laughed. "Yes, my lord!"

Everyone cheered as Oliver stood and kissed Felicity on the lips and then they gasped as a local minister walked up on the dais.

Oliver looked at Felicity. "Would now be too soon?"

She looked at him with loving surprise. How had he managed that? "No, now is not too soon it's perfect."

Oliver took their hand and the minister stepped forward. The ceremony was simple and sweet with the townspeople present and John and Lyla nearby. Oliver and Felicity spoke of when they met and how their love had grown and Lord Chambers watched them with pride. His niece was getting the happiness she deserved. His brother might have been a cad, but Felicity was the one thing he did that was right.

The crowd erupted into cheers when it was over and Oliver stepped gallantly forward and kissed Felicity. Soon they were eating and dancing and having a great time and the day passed quickly.

Felicity was exhausted when they finally headed upstairs. So much had happened today and so much had changed. Effective tomorrow she and Oliver would be Lord and Lady Queen of Gliestan and in nine months they would have a baby. Felicity still thought she was dreaming. She had grown up alone after her mother died. Being a teenager on her own had been a difficult life, but it was one she would not change. It had given her strength and molded her into the woman she was today. Lord Queen's wife! And now here she was with a man who loved her and a baby on the way, an Uncle that adored her and good friends.

Oliver kissed her softly as they entered their room. He looked at her with warmth and could see the smile curving her lips. "Are you happy my lady?"

"Am I happy?" She placed her arms around his neck and the look she gave him was love, respect, desire and happiness all rolled into one. "Oliver you have made me the happiest woman in Gliestan, in fact I would even say the whole world. I get to spend the rest of my life by your side and that makes me more than happy, it makes me content."

He kissed her lips and they undressed and crawled into the bed. Laying facing each other Oliver thought back to his sister and her husband. He regretted that they were not here for the wedding but the travel would have taken days and Oliver had wanted to marry Felicity right away. He had sent a messenger to Thea and he knew she and Roy would be happy for them.

“So how are you feeling Lord Queen?” she teased with a smile.

“Like this is all surreal. Felicity what I said in my proposal was true. I never thought that one day I would have a home and a family. I truly thought I would die on the battle field.”

Felicity’s heart broke at his word and she scooted closer pulling him to her.

“When I met you, I knew were going to change my life, I just didn’t know how. And the thought of having a child.” His chest swelled with pride when he thought of her carrying his child. He placed his hand on her stomach reverently. “It was a dream I thought I would never have.”

“You deserve everything Oliver. I love you so much. I knew you were going to change my life too.”, she smiled softly as she thought back to the day they met. She then looked at Alara and grinned. “I think Alara knew from day one that there was something between us. She was so docile with you. Most men she would hiss and growl. She sensed the good in you. I could feel that.”

Oliver smiled, “She is smart like her Mistress.” Felicity moved closer to him and settled into his side.

“I wish you had been able to meet my mother". She spoke softly and Oliver kissed the top of her head. He could hear the emotion in her voice. “She would have been an amazing grandmother.”

"Me too Felicity."

"Do you think our child will have my powers?" She asked rubbing her hand gently over his chest.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. Our child will be the luckiest child born because they will have you as their mother."

"I hope we have a boy. I want him to be just like his father", she smiled.

"Well I hope we have a little girl that is as beautiful and caring as her mother."

They held each other tight as they both thought of their child, they knew they would be happy with a boy or a girl and they settled into silence, both not really needing to say anything else.


	25. Chapter 25

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Felicity ran through the castle looking for Alara. Oliver and Felicity's son Jonas had been chasing Alara through the castle and with the cat being pregnant Felicity did not want him to wear her out. She noted Alara lying by the fireplace on the bed of linens they had made her and the panther roared at her with frustration. Jonas was a little over a year old and he had started walking to Alara's chagrin, which meant she got chased all over the castle. And recently Oliver had bought a mate for Alara and now she was pregnant and due any day.

Felicity gave her a soft smile, "I am sorry Alara. I will try to keep Jonas away from you. Is there anything that you need?"

Alara told her no, just to rest so Felicity patted her head and left closing the door behind her. Maybe she could get some rest if Jonas could not get to her. She would check on her later.

Felicity finally found Jonas laughing as Alaina chased him around the gardens. Alaina had become Felicity's handmaid after she had become Lady Queen, and the two had developed a bonded friendship. She loved Jonas like he was her own and he loved her dearly.

"I see you caught the little waif." Felicity teased as Jonas ran up to her and threw himself into her arms. He looked so much like his father. Felicity smiled as she thought back to the day he was born. Oliver had been a nervous wreck and had paced the whole time, until Lyla threatened to throw him out of the room. When they found out the baby was a boy their hearts had swelled. But Oliver had been nervous. He knew how to handle girls from when his sister was young, but a boy was new to him.

Felicity had assured him he would be a great father and soon after the two were inseparable. Oliver took Jonas everywhere he possibly could with him and on the days, he could not take him with him, he made sure he spent a couple of hours with him before his bedtime. As she turned to walk back into the castle Jonas saw his father heading their way and he wiggled to get out of her arms. He ran to his father who scooped him up high and kissed his cheek.

"What have my beautiful wife and son been up to?" He kissed Felicity softly and then smiled at them both.

"Well I have spent the past 30 minutes chasing your son who just so happened to be chasing Alara." Oliver frowned slightly. He knew that Alara was due any day now and he scolded Jonas gently.

"I shut the door to the sitting room so she could have some peace." Felicity laughed.

"Good because Musta (Finnish for black) has been pacing the yard wanting to see her."

"Well he can't see her until she has her cubs." They all walked down the hall and suddenly Felicity could hear Alara roaring. She rushed to the sitting room, and walked in to see Alara in the midst of birthing her cubs. Lyla rushed into the room, having heard Alara's roars ringing through the castle walls and she immediately started helping her. They watched in fascination as she gave birth to a pure black cub, that was a boy, and then a miracle happened. Alara gave birth to a pure white cub with blue eyes. It was a girl.

Lyla looked at the cub in wonder and then looked at Felicity. Felicity felt her eyes travel down to her stomach and her eyes widened as she saw Lyla's face soften. Lyla looked at her best friend and smiled.

"It looks like you guys are going to have a girl!"

Felicity touched her stomach softly. They had not told anyone of her pregnancy as they had wanted to enjoy it awhile just the two of them, but Lyla as usual had known. The birth of the white cub confirmed it and Felicity smiled at Oliver. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Now there will be a cub for each of our children. I hope this one gets your ability to communicate with animals like Jonas did." Oliver looked at the blonde-haired boy in his arms and kissed his head. Jonas had just turned a year old when they had noticed him sitting with Alara and Musta and actually trying to communicate. It would be a number of years until they would find out if he had received her powers as well but they knew right then he was a lot like his mother. That made Oliver very happy.

Felicity clapped her hands in glee. "Now we can announce our good news and Alara's at the same time."

She smiled as Sir Chambers entered the room, and he laughed as the saw the two cubs nursing against their mother. He turned to Felicity and Oliver. "What news are you going to be sharing?"

Oliver smiled, "Felicity is pregnant with a girl." He couldn't keep the dopey smile off of his face, and he knew when they told Thea that she and Roy would make the final decision to move to Gliestan. It had been hard on them being so far away from their nephew and they had talked of moving closer. Oliver had even offered them some land on the castle grounds. He was sure they would take his offer when they heard the news.

Sir Chambers hugged them both tightly. He was thrilled. His grandchildren lived far away and it had been a true blessing seeing Jonas grow. Now he would get to see their daughter grow as well. He was a blessed man.

"Oliver why don't you and Jonas go get Musta”; she said. Oliver turned and set Jonas down. "I will race you to the door." The two took off, Oliver acting like Jonas was soo much faster than him, and Jonas stumbling along on his chubby legs. Felicity laughed as she heard her sons giggles floating down the hall.

"I swear I think Oliver had de-aged about ten years since Jonas was born. He is like a big kid himself. Oh and don't even get me started on Sir Slade. I caught him the other day pointing out the most beautiful maids to him." She rolled her eyes as  Lyla and Sir Chambers laughed.

Felicity looked around, "Where is John?"

Lyla laughed, "Ever since Oliver asked him to help train the new knights, he has been working with them for most of the day. I appreciate Oliver giving him that responsibility. He has been wanting to get back into training and this was the perfect excuse."

Felicity looked behind her as she heard a roar, and Musta came trotting down the hall. He walked past her and rubbed against her before he wandered cautiously over to Alara and the cubs. Their eyes were still closed and Alara was licking them her purrs bouncing off the walls. Musta sat next to her and looked down on them with his green eyes. Felicity, Lyla and Sir Chambers decided to leave them alone, and they all walked out into the hallway. 

As Oliver walked up with Jonas, Felicity smiled at her men. "I think it is time this little one took a nap."

She took Jonas from his arms, and kissed him on the lips before she headed upstairs. Oliver smiled as he watched them go. His family.

He turned to Lyla and Sir Chambers. "I think I am going to go check on John. I don't want him to wear himself out today."

Oliver headed to the training grounds. He was looking forward to seeing what John had taught them and how far along they had come.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys all good things must come to and end. I have debated ending this story just because I have no where else to go with it. I even took a poll on twitter. Several of you voted to add more chapters and I love you guys for that. But I think it is best to end this one and move on. New and exciting stories await.
> 
> I will leave you guys with some Olicity fluffiness. 
> 
> Enjoy!! And please follow me to my next fic. 
> 
> You can also follow my stories on twitter @museolivers (OliversMuse).

Oliver found John with the men and watched as he went through some training exercises with them. He was impressed. He knew John was a big man, but he was overall light on his feet. As they finished John walked over, he had a smile.

"It has been awhile since I have trained. Thank you for this opportunity my lord."

They headed back inside and Oliver told John about Alara and her cubs and about Felicity being pregnant. John stopped and gave Oliver an envious look. "That is wonderful news my lord."

"What about you and Lyla?" Oliver asked as they continued walking. "Have you guys thought of starting a family?"

John paused for a moment, his face looking reflective."Yes, we have talked about it. But we didn't want to start a family until we knew we were settled somewhere. You have given us that my lord. Thank you!"

They walked back inside and saw their wives sitting by the fire. The ladies looked up and smiled when they saw their husbands.

"Well I think we have a name for the cubs." Felicity said and smiled. "Lyla helped me to see their names in my talisman. My mother did the same when I named Alara."

She looked at the beautiful cubs, "The black one is going to be Midnight and the white on is going to be Zima, which is Russian for winter." Oliver walked over and kissed her on the head. 

"I think those are perfect." He took her hand and pulled her up from her seat. "You need to rest my lady."

Felicity rolled her eyes but the thought of being alone with her husband was too much so she told Lyla she would check in with her later and allowed Oliver to lead her upstairs. Oliver closed the door behind them and pulled her into his arms. 

"Me resting was just an excuse to get me alone wasn't it?"

He grinned, "Can you blame me?"

"No my lord, on the contrary, you read my mind." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him with a sweet reverence. She still could not believe this beautiful man was her husband. She undid the belt of his tunic and pulled it over his head, her eyes devouring his chiseled chest. She kissed along his pecs and lifted her arms when he tugged her dress up and over her head. He groaned when he saw she was not wearing anything under her dress and she grinned at him before her hands slid down to his pants. He turned to the bed and sat down, tugging off his boots and when he stood back up she pushed his hands away and pushed his pants down his legs. She kneeled before him and Oliver's body grew hard as her gaze looked him over with hungry fascination.

Her fingers reached out and lightly ran down the length of him, and he shuddered at her touch. "Is it ok for me to......", she stopped. He noticed her blushing and tipped her face up to look at him. 

"Felicity you don't have to be embarrassed with me. Anything we do together is ok." Before he could ask her what she wanted to do, she leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock. Seeing his beautiful wife on her knees in front of him beautifully naked was almost his undoing. He growled as she tasted him again, and soon, her hand and her mouth were on him. She took him into her mouth and his head fell back as he groaned. She slid her mouth over him again and again, her lips gliding along his length her mouth sucking him gently. It was so innocent and sexy at the same time that Oliver had to stop her before he combusted. He pulled her up gently by her arms and kissed her hungrily, ravenously. He turned her and laid her down on the bed, moving up between her thighs with deliberate care. He settled between her legs, kissing each inner thigh and her hips arched. He grinned against her skin and held her hips down with his arm, as he moved closer to her center. She whimpered and he smiled before his tongue slid down her slit. She gasped and he did it again, and she tried to move her hips, but he wouldn't let her. Then he parted her gently and thrust his tongue inside and she gasped loudly as he started to thrust his tongue in and out. His thumb moved down and stroked her clit and Felicity thought she was going to explode. She grabbed his hair with her hands and just felt as he added two fingers to the onslaught of his tongue. He could tell she was getting so close by the way her body was shaking and soon she exploded around him, her body releasing along his tongue and hand. He worked her through her orgasm as her body was racked with pleasure and then moved up her body, licking his fingers clean. Her eyes were heavy lidded and she was overwhelmed with sensations as he moved up and inside of her with a thrust of his hips. The feelings were intense as he started to move and Felicity clung to his broad shoulders as he kissed her deeply and thoroughly. 

Their bodies met again and again, and soon Felicity was climbing back up toward a second release, as her body was already primed from her orgasm. He could feel her body responding again, and as he felt his body getting close to the edge in turn, he changed his angle, his body hitting her clit and soon they were both spiraling over the edge. His thrusts moved frantically against her as he came and soon they were slowing down, his kisses soft on her face, their bodies still as one.

"I love you Felicity Smoak-Queen." he said as he leaned on his elbows and looked down at her. 

"I love you too Oliver Queen." She smiled up at him and they soon feel asleep in each other's arms. Felicity dreamed that day. She dreamed of their daughter and how beautiful she would be and of their kids, older, running through the castle. And she also dreamed of her and Oliver, their hair grey, their skin wrinkled from time and age, but she also felt in her dream. She felt their love and their true devotion to one another and she smiled in her sleep.

She knew her dream would come true, and it did.


End file.
